La Farandole du Diable
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE. Suite d'Agnus Dei et d’Ederlezi qu'il vaut sans doute mieux avoir lues en premier : le cauchemar n’est pas terminé pour Charlie et cette fois, Don est aussi de la partie. GEN. Epilogue en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _La Farandole du Diable_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Suite d'_Ederlezi_ : le cauchemar n'est pas terminé pour Charlie et cette fois, Don est aussi de la partie. GEN.

**Spoiler** : courant saison 4.

**NA 1** : cette fic se passe quelques mois après Ederlzi (fic qu'il vaut peut-être mieux avoir lue en premier).

**NA 2** : Don emploie un langage, disons, un peu coloré, vous êtes prévenus.

**NA 3** : nouveau job, plein de boulot … bref, pour les updates faudra être patients.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi !

**Dédicace** : Pour LeeLee sans qui cette fic n'existerait sans aucun doute pas.

**1 –** Charlie ouvrit la portière de la SUB de son frère, installa son ordinateur portable et une bonne demi-douzaine de bouquins et de mémos à l'arrière avant de s'asseoir et de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Le tout dans le silence le plus complet. Don allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque Charlie le stoppa net d'un geste autoritaire de la main.

- Pas un mot, grinça t-il, dents serrées.

Don referma la bouche avec un smack sonore et fit une petite moue indignée, genre « quoi ! Moi, me moquer de mon petit frère, jamais ! ». Le problème, c'était que le large sourire qui ornait son visage démentait complètement ladite moue. Non, il avait plutôt l'air amusé. Au bord de l'explosion de rire en fait. Charlie se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste du tout bon sang !

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortie du poste de police, puis prirent le chemin de Pasadena. Don roulait si doucement que Charlie aurait pu tendre le bras par la fenêtre pour cueillir les fleurs bordant la route. Quant aux priorités à droite, Charlie ne savait même pas que son frère en connaissait l'existence – il conduisait comme un agent du FBI après tout, genre je roule d'abord, je vérifie les règles du code de la route après – et pourtant, là, il les marquait toutes avec une précaution presque caricaturale. Charlie soupira et compta à rebours dans sa tête : 3, 2, 1 …

- Tu le repasses quand ?

Dit bien entendu sur un ton prétendument innocent.

Charlie serra la mâchoire et haussa les épaules. Il resta silencieux se concentrant sur le paysage.

Un soupire plein d'indulgence échappa à son frère.

- Charlie, tu ne peux pas rester sans permis de conduire. Si tu veux … je peux te donner quelques leçons.

Et voilà, il le savait ! C'était bien évidemment à ça que Don voulait en venir avec sa conduite digne d'un moniteur d'auto-école.

- Je te rappelle que Papa est parti avec Mildred pour une semaine à Baltimore et il me semble que Larry et Amita sont, euh, en Belgique, c'est ça ? Pour visiter je ne sais plus trop quel laboratoire et jeter un coup d'œil à cette machine, le grand collectionneur de protons.

- Ils sont en Suisse au CERN (1) qui est un des plus grands et des plus prestigieux laboratoires de recherches du monde et c'est le Grand Collisionneur de Hadrons (2), répliqua Charlie toujours de mauvais poils. Et il avait d'excellentes raisons pour ça, merci !

Il venait de se faire retirer le permis de conduire. Encore. Il était maudit. Ou alors une des étoiles de Larry lui en voulait tout particulièrement. Yep, c'était le coup d'une naine rouge. Certainement cette EV Lacertae (3) dont Larry lui rabattait les oreilles depuis des mois. Une vengeance céleste en quelque sorte, pour toutes les fois où Charlie s'était moqué des astres et que, vainement, Larry avait tenté de défendre l'astrophysique contre ce qu'il considérait être l'aridité d'esprit des mathématiciens.

Ou bien c'était juste à cause d'un de ces fichus trottoirs. Pourquoi ne construisait-on pas des routes un peu plus larges ? Et il ne parlait pas de ce qui se trouvait sur les trottoirs. Ces poteaux d'arrêts de bus étaient franchement dangereux même pour les piétons : plantés en plein milieu des trottoirs, combien de fois n'avait-il pas lui-même manqué de rentrer dans l'un d'eux ? Charlie soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Apparemment, en voiture comme à pied il valait mieux éviter de rêvasser … dans les deux cas, les poteaux vous mettaient ko. Encore que cette fois ci, c'était plutôt lui qui avait mis le poteau ko.

Le policier qui l'avait verbalisé avait été scandalisé et lui avait retiré son permis de conduire sur le champ, arguant qu'il était un danger public. Charlie frissonna.

_MonDieu_ ! Il y avait une école à quelques pas de l'endroit où il était monté sur le trottoir. Il aurait pu tu--tuer quelqu'un -- faucher un -- un enfant. Plusieurs enfants …

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Don avait stoppé la voiture sur le bas côté. Il n'entendit pas davantage la portière s'ouvrir et son frère pousser un juron. Il se retrouva assis sur le bord du trottoir – à croire que sa journée était faite de rencontre avec des trottoirs … – tête entre les jambes, respirant comme un bœuf, Don occupé à lui caresser doucement le dos et à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

Crise de panique. Encore. Catherine allait être déçue … Elle qui le croyait sur la voie de la guérison.

Une bouteille d'eau apparut devant lui comme par enchantement. Il but quelques gorgées et rendit la bouteille à son frère. Don était assis à ses côtés, silencieux.

- Je … je suis désolé, finit par dire Charlie, désolé …

Et il se mit à pleurer, au beau milieu de la rue, assis sur un de ces foutus trottoirs.

* * *

Après avoir vérifié que Charlie s'était enfin endormi, Don s'écroula littéralement sur un des fauteuils du living-room de la maison de son père, oups, non, de celle de Charlie. Pas sûr qu'un jour il s'habitue au fait que Charlie ait racheté la maison de leur enfance. Surtout si on considérait que c'était toujours leur père qui se chargeait de son entretien. Il avait au départ voulu confier, bien naturellement, cette tâche à son jeune fils, mais visiblement génie et fée du logis étaient des qualités incompatibles.

Don prit la télécommande de la télévision et se mit, presque inconsciemment, à surfer sur les différentes chaînes câblées. Il se faisait du souci pour Charlie. De gros, très gros soucis. Et dire qu'avant de quitter Albuquerque, il n'avait eu aucun cheveu blanc ! Yep, ces premiers foutus cheveux blancs, il les devait à une certaine tête bouclée au QI plus élevé que le PIB de certains pays en voie de développement. Et vraisemblablement, la dite tête, elle, ne portait aucun cheveu grisonnant.

Cela faisait à peine trois mois que Charlie était rentré de l'hôpital après sa petite mésaventure avec le docteur Simmons. Juste trois mois depuis le jour où il avait failli perdre son petit frère.

Physiquement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais psychiquement, c'était autre chose. Le malheureux docteur Edgewood avait orienté Charlie vers l'une de ses collègues. Une femme exceptionnelle, leur avait dit Edgewood. Ouais, c'était aussi ce qu'il avait dit de Simmons, du coup on ne pouvait pas dire que les recommandations d'Edgewood soient particulièrement, et bien, « recommandables » justement.

Le docteur Catherine Loomis était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, et ce qu'elle manquait en taille (elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un petit mètre cinquante) elle le rattrapait sans mal en charisme. Don trouvait que c'était une teigne, genre Napoléon en jupons, mais elle devait avoir des charmes cachés pour que Charlie accepte de continuer à la voir après le premier rendez-vous. Charlie détestait les psy. Son mathématicien de frère ne comprenait toujours pas que l'on puisse accoler « sciences » et « humaines » dans la même phrase.

Et donc Napoléon avait visiblement eu son Austerlitz (4) avec Charlie, tant mieux, tant que ce n'était pas la Berezina (5).

Don soupira. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin était juste la proverbiale goutte d'eau. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins attendus à quelque chose comme ça. Larry et Amita avaient failli annuler leur voyage en Suisse, ne voulant pas laisser Charlie seul. Idem pour son père. Don avait rassuré tout le monde en promettant de prendre soin de Charlie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que leurs craintes à tous se manifesteraient sous la forme d'un accident de voiture.

Don ne remercierait jamais assez le Lieutenant Gary Walker de l'avoir appelé lorsqu'il avait appris que Charlie avait été arrêté. Il avait laissé Walker régler les questions administratives et avait récupéré Charlie au poste de police. Il faudrait qu'il pense à acheter une bouteille de bon whisky à Walker. Un douze ans d'âge devrait faire l'affaire.

Don soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. Yeux mi-clos, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé … A mi chemin de la maison, Charlie lui avait fait une jolie petite démonstration d'une des raisons pour lesquelles Don ne portait pas particulièrement Loomis dans son cœur.

Une crise de panique. En pleine rue. Charlie n'en n'avait jamais eu. Même lorsqu'à, à peine 14 ans, il avait soutenu sa thèse devant un parterre de grosses têtes dont le QI devait, quant à elles, peser aussi lourd que le PIB d'au moins 5 des pays les plus riches du monde ! Que faisait donc cette psy avec son frère deux fois par semaine, hein ?

Don porta la main à son front et soupira à nouveau. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de toucher deux mots de ce qu'il pensait à Loomis. D'où il pouvait avec certitude assurer que cette femme était une teigne. Ils avaient échangé quelques euh, disons mots. Ouais, ok, il s'était fait proprement remonter les bretelles par une femme qui devaient monter sur une chaise si elle voulait lui parler en le fixant dans les yeux. Elle avait quelque chose de réellement, réellement effrayant avec ses mains sur ses hanches, montée sur ses talons aiguilles.

Effrayant mais toujours pas convaincant. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle essayait avec Charlie une méthode reposant sur l'hypnose. L'hypnose !!!! Don frissonna. Comment son frère pouvait-il accepter de se laisser « endormir », de perdre le contrôle et de laisser une autre personne le … le manipuler !

Loomis lui avait expliqué que les crises de Charlie – des pertes de conscience, comme s'il décrochait brutalement de la réalité, juste comme ça, n'importe quand, même en plein milieu d'un cours … ou lorsqu'il conduisait visiblement – provenait du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé près des docks. Ses souvenirs étaient fragmentés, des images éparses qui n'avaient pas de sens. Et pour un esprit aussi analytique que celui de Charlie, c'était juste insupportable, d'où le décrochage. Bref, selon elle, le subconscient de Charlie se mettait en mode veille, un peu comme un système de défense. L'hypnose était sensée l'aider à recouvrer sa mémoire perdue.

Quelle connerie !

Sur l'écran de télé, l'animateur présentait aux habitants de L.A. la dernière tempête en date, Léona, les prévenant contre les risques de pluies, parfois diluviennes, qui ne devraient pas manquer de tomber dans le secteur dans les jours à venir. Hum, pensa Don, que dirait Mlle Lewis (6) si elle apprenait qu'elle était une tempête ?

Don balança la télécommande sur la table basse et se leva. Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de bière puis il retourna s'asseoir dans le living-room.

Demain.

Demain, il aurait une conversation sérieuse avec son petit frère.

* * *

Bien entendu, la conversation qu'il s'était promis d'avoir avec Charlie n'avait jamais eu lieu. Don avait déposé son frère tôt au campus puis était allé aux bureaux du FBI où l'attendaient une pile de rapports à classer. Vers 20:00, il était allé directement de son bureau à CalSci pour aller chercher Charlie et ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour.

- Ok, si tu peux venir me chercher vers 11:45, je devrais pouvoir …. Huhuhum, voyons, j'ai le Comité de l'Ecole doctorale à 09:25 et --

Don examinait Charlie à la dérobée pendant que celui-ci, son BlackBerry à la main, récitait pratiquement d'heure en heure, son agenda de la journée de demain, lequel était plus qu'impressionnant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'accepter de jouer le taxi pour son petit frère signifiait devenir chauffeur de maître. Il s'attendait à tout moment à voir son frère l'appeler « James » sur un ton condescendant.

Et pour couronner le tout, pour une fois la météo avait vu juste. Le ciel avait été gris toute la journée et maintenant, les nuages déversaient les torrents d'eau qu'ils avaient retenue toute la journée. Résultat, la visibilité sur l'autoroute était proche de zéro. Et s'il devait en croire le BB de son petit frère, Don allait devoir passer une partie de sa journée de demain derrière le volant. Il n'aimait pas trop rouler sous la pluie.

- Merde, grogna t-il soudain, en sentant la voiture « décoller ».

Charlie releva enfin la tête de son BB.

- Hu ? Fit-il de manière très éloquente.

- Aquaplaning, lui répondit juste Don. Il semblerait que cette fois, Léona ne se contente pas de nous chanter Over The Rainbow (7), hein ?

Ne comprenant pas l'allusion, Charlie continuait à fixer son frère comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Rarement vu autant d'eau tomber sur LA, maugréa juste Don qui avait repris possession de la SUB. Nous allons certainement avoir des -- _MERDE_ !

Ce qui suivit aurait pu sans peine qualifier pour la théorie du Chaos que le professeur Fleinhartd aimait tant.

Roulant vraisemblablement trop vite au vu des conditions météo, un camion perdit toute adhérence au sol. Don le vit littéralement « naviguer » sur l'eau pendant une fraction de secondes, juste avant qu'il ne se couche sur la chaussée. Emporté par la vitesse, favorisée elle-même par l'eau sur la chaussée, le camion faucha une bonne dizaine de voitures sur son chemin avant de stopper dans un terrible froissement de tôles sur le bas côté. Le conducteur de la voiture qui se trouvait à gauche de celle de Don donna un violent coup de volant pour éviter le camion. Il percuta la SUB de plein fouet et celle-ci fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de venir s'écraser contre la rambarde de sécurité.

**A suivre … **_Et promis la prochaine fois, les NBP seront moins nombreuses, à tout le moins, un peu plus courtes (je me suis un peu laissée emportée sur ce coup là)._

(1) Anciennement « Conseil européen pour la recherche nucléaire (créé en 1952), le CERN a gardé son nom acronymique même s'il n'est plus officiel. On parle en effet désormais de l'organisation européenne pour la recherche nucléaire.

(2) Le Grand collisionneur de hadrons (LHC) est un accélérateur de particules situé près de Genève, à cheval sur la frontière franco-suisse, à environ 100 mètres sous terre. Deux faisceaux de particules subatomiques de la famille des « hadrons » (des protons ou des ions de plomb) circulent en sens inverse à l'intérieur de l'accélérateur circulaire, emmagasinant de l'énergie à chaque tour. En faisant entrer en collision frontale les deux faisceaux à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière et à de très hautes énergies, le LHC recrée les conditions qui existaient juste après le Big Bang. Des équipes de physiciens du monde entier vont analyser les particules issues de ces collisions. (source : site web du CERN).

(3) le 25 avril 2008, le satellite Swift a détecté l'éclat le plus brillant jamais enregistré en provenance d'une étoile autre que notre soleil. L'éclat de EV Lacertae (constellation du Lézard), une naine rouge, avait la puissance de milliers d'éruptions chromosphériques issues de notre bon vieux soleil et aurait certainement été visible à l'œil nu si cette étoile était facilement observable la nuit (elle est trop petite pour ça avec sa magnitude 10, bien en dessous du seuil de visibilité à l'œil nu). Les naines rouges sont des étoiles banales, de loin le type d'étoiles le plus répandu dans l'Univers. Située à 16 années-lumière, EV Lacertae est l'une de nos voisines stellaires les plus proches. Quand Swift a tenté d'observer l'étoile avec son télescope ultraviolet/optique, l'éclat était si lumineux que l'instrument s'est fermé pour des raisons de sécurité ! L'étoile est demeurée lumineuse en rayons X pendant 8 heures avant de revenir à la normale. La rotation rapide, quatre jours, d'EV Lacertae produit de forts champs magnétiques localisés, plus de 100 fois plus intenses que celui du Soleil. C'est l'énergie stockée par ces champs magnétiques qui est à l'origine de ces surpuissantes éruptions appelés des _flares_ (source : site web NASA).

(4) Hum, après de la science, un peu d'histoire. Aujourd'hui Slakov en république Tchèque, Austerlitz fut le théâtre de l'une des plus flamboyantes victoires Napoléoniennes : après 9 heures de combats, l'armée de Napoléon bat les forces austro-russes de l'empereur François 1er d'Autriche et du tsar Alexandre, le 2 décembre 1805, mettant fin à la Troisième coalition (il y en a eu 7 au total, la 3ème était composé des autrichiens, des russes et des Anglais (qui restèrent invaincus !)).

(5) Fin novembre 1812, l'armée de Napoléon franchit cette rivière marécageuse : la Berezina (en actuelle Biélorussie). Les conditions météo étaient extrêmes (hiver précoce et très rigoureux). Finalement, la victoire est là … mais elle est amère, les pertes subies sont énormes : 45 000 morts et prisonniers. D'où la terrible expression : « c'est la Berezina ! », exprimant la déroute, l'échec cuisant malgré la victoire.

(6) Ni science, ni histoire cette fois, LOL ! Vous connaissez certainement cette artiste de talent qui a remporté la troisième édition de la version anglaise du show La Nouvelle Star (The X factor). Elle est comme ces pluies de tempête : à la fois rafraîchissante et dévastant tout sur leur passage !

(7) Chanson interprétée par Léona lors de The X Factor. Elle y tient un mi#5 pendant près de 13 secondes !

(8) Episode 414, Echec et Mat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dédicace** : Pour Andgy, en espérant que son petit cœur n'ait pas lâché !

**2 –** Charlie avait une terrible migraine. Depuis sa rencontre avec Simmons il détestait avoir mal à la tête, ou plus exactement, il avait peur d'avoir mal à la tête. Après tout, sa tête était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux du moins c'était ce que Don -- _DON_ !

Tout lui revint brusquement. La pluie, le camion, l'accident. Il avait eu un accident et Don avait été avec lui !

Charlie se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il était suspendu sur son siège, la ceinture étant la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber. La pluie tombait dans la voiture et Charlie était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. D'une main tremblante, il écarta les cheveux qui étaient collés sur ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvaient les restes du pare brise. Ainsi qu'un poteau. Un poteau qui avait traversé ledit pare brise. La preuve par A+B que les poteaux étaient dangereux. Pas la moindre trace d'airbag en revanche. Il aurait un mot à dire au fabricant de cette foutue voiture que Don aimait tant et -- _Don_ ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, il avait l'impression d'avoir la capacité de concentration d'une gerbille. Ou d'un de ses étudiants de première année, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Charlie tourna la tête vers le siège du conducteur. Ou plus exactement, il baissa la tête vers lui. La ceinture de sécurité de son frère avait elle aussi joué son rôle ? La tête de Don reposait sur la fenêtre. Pas de trace de sang sur lui ce qui était un bon point.

La voiture était couchée sur le flanc gauche. Charlie n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait vérifier que Don allait bien, il allait devoir défaire sa ceinture … et donc tomber sur son frère, ce qui, si celui-ci était blessé, n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Charlie prit une large inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage, s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière et défit sa ceinture. Une fois dégagé de son siège, et avec le plus de précaution possible, prenant appui sur le tableau de bord et les repose-tête, il s'agenouilla tant bien que mal aux côtés de Don.

S'il était heureux d'avoir suivi les cours du FBI (8), c'était bien pour celui portant sur le secourisme ! Bien qu'à la vérité, il avait été assez fier de ses résultats aux tirs. Il avait, avec élégance, rabattu le caquet à tous ces testostéronés.

Charlie posa un doigt tremblant à la carotide de Don et … poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Un pouls régulier battait sous ses doigts.

- Huuuuuum … gémit Don, ce qui termina de rassurer Charlie.

- Hey, Don, tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Don cligna des yeux et les referma bien vite en raison de la pluie. Du moins Charlie espérait que c'était pour ça. Il ne voulait pas penser à toutes les autres raisons.

- Euh, Don. Don ! Charlie réprima l'envie de secouer son frère. Première règle du secourisme, ne pas bouger la victime. Même si vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est justement de la voir bouger !

Don rouvrit les yeux et cette fois, il les garda ouverts.

- Chuck ? Murmura t-il.

Charlie soupira. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre ce stupide surnom.

- Don, tu crois que … que tu peux bouger ? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien de cassé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Charlie commença à tripoter son frère, cherchant des blessures qu'il n'aurait pas vues au premier abord.

- Arrête ça, répondit Don sur un ton agacé, ça va, ça va. Ouch ! Il porta la main derrière son cou. Il avait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon. Il allait avoir une belle gueule de bois demain matin. Ok, tout va bien Charlie, juste un peu secoué ce qui … Don regarda autour de lui. Ce qui est un véritable miracle apparemment. Un peu plus à droite et ce poteau --

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Charlie resta silencieux et secoua juste la tête envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout. Il repoussa une fois encore ses boucles trempées. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir de l'eau ruisselant sur le visage. Elle cacherait les larmes qu'il sentait venir. Les dernières minutes avaient été un peu tendues et le flot d'émotions qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait cru que Don était blessé, ou même pire, menaçait de le submerger.

- Ok, ok, temps de sortir d'ici, grommela Don en défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Don adressa un signe de la tête à Charlie désignant la fenêtre de la porte du côté passager.

- Nous allons devoir grimper par ici. Prêt ?

- Si je dis non, tu me proposes une alternative ?

- Désolé petit frère, c'est la seule sortie praticable. Une chance que j'aime les grosses voitures, hein ? Nous devrions avoir largement la place pour passer.

Charlie soupira. S'aidant une fois encore des repose-tête des fauteuils, il remonta la SUB et essaya d'ouvrir la portière. En vain.

- Coincée, sans doute à cause du choc, Don je ne --

- Pousse toi, grogna Don, qui avait sorti son arme de son holster, et met ça sur ta tête pour protéger ton visage.

Charlie prit la veste que Don lui tendait et lui obéit. Malgré le tissu, le son de la détonation résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

- Parfait, dit Don. Maintenant, utilise la veste pour nettoyer le plus possible le bord de la porte.

Charlie s'exécuta. Les morceaux de plexiglas tombèrent sur Don.

- Désolé.

- Ca va, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant, pose la veste sur la fenêtre et sors. Je vais te donner un coup de main.

Charlie hocha la tête et mit le genou sur le rebord de la portière.

- Hey, pas comme ça ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais de cette manière, lui fit remarquer son frère. Il faut y aller comme pour faire de la plongée sous-marine. Tournes le dos à la portière, puis passes la tête, aide-toi de tes bras pour t'extraire, ok ?

- Oh … Ok, ok, j'y suis.

Arrivé dehors, Charlie fut accueilli par une violente bourrasque de vent. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal aux rails du coffre que Don avait installé sur le toit de la voiture (jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que Don aime emmener avec lui TOUT son équipement sportif lorsqu'il partait en vacances, d'où l'achat d'un coffre qu'il plaçait sur le toit de la voiture), puis il se laissa glisser contre la carlingue. Don le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent une fois dehors ressemblait à l'enfer.

* * *

La pluie avait du agir comme un « bruit blanc », pensa Charlie. Dans la voiture, les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il avait un moment cru que Don était mort avaient été les seuls sons dont il se souvenait mais dehors … dehors c'était une cacophonie de cris et de pleurs.

- Tu restes là, ordonna Don.

Charlie ne lui répondit pas, incapable de détourner le regard du paysage de destruction devant lui.

- Charlie ?

Charlie sursauta lorsque Don posa une couverture sur son dos.

- Mon dieu, Don … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que nous allons faire … ?

- Toi, rien du tout. Tu vas sagement attendre les secours près de la voiture.

Don avait réussi à ouvrir le coffre de la voiture et en avait extirpé les triangles de signalisation qu'il installa par terre ainsi que deux vestes de sécurité.

- Tiens, passe ça, dit Don en lui tendant une des vestes tandis qu'il enfilait la seconde.

Charlie obéit. Il se sentait bizarre, comme déconnecté de la réalité. C'était juste un cauchemar : il allait se réveiller bien au chaud dans son lit sous sa couette. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit lorsque Don le secoua.

- Hey, Charlie, ça va aller ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Non ça n'allait pas. Des gens étaient en train de mourir autour d'eux, certains étaient ans doute déjà morts …

Ce qui était incroyable, c'était le visage de son frère : lorsque son regard se posait sur les voitures autour de lui, il était froid, fermé, professionnel, mais posé sur lui, il était presque … vulnérable. Charlie était responsable de ce regard. Depuis ce qui était arrivé avec Simmons, Don le regardait comme s'il allait se briser au moindre choc. Quelque chose de fragile qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Bien sûr, l'accident de voiture d'hier n'avait pas du arranger les choses. Charlie devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire face. Il prit une large inspiration et sourit faiblement à son frère.

- Oui, Don, je crois … je crois que ça va aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Va les aider.

Don hocha la tête et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère avant de courir vers la voiture la plus proche. Charlie le regarda s'éloigner et se laissa glisser par terre, le long de la voiture. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et continua de fixer le désastre devant lui.

* * *

Don arriva rapidement à la voiture qui les avait heurtés. Elle se trouvait elle aussi contre la rambarde mais contrairement à la SUB de Don, elle n'avait pas basculé. Don jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et grimaça. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour affirmer que le conducteur était mort : personne ne pouvait vivre avec le cou à cet angle. Restait le passager. Don fit le tour de la voiture, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appuya sur une des touches d'appel automatique.

_//Don ?//_ Fit une voix surprise.

Don interrompit immédiatement Mégane.

- Appelle le central du trafic routier, ils ont un bel accident sur l'autoroute à la sortie de L.A., direction Pasadena. Un camion renversé, pas de liquide dangereux (Don se rappelait avoir vu le logo de la marque GAP sur le camion). Visibilité quasi nulle, continua t-il. Une bonne vingtaine de voitures concernées, et au moins un mort …

_//Ok, je préviens David et Colby, nous serons là dès que possible … Don ? Charlie et toi …//_

- Plus de peur que de mal … mais le directeur ne sera pas très heureux lorsqu'il verra l'état de la voiture.

_//Hum, c'est déjà la troisième cette année agent Eppes, non ?//_ le taquina Mégane.

- Ouais … J'ai peur qu'on ne finisse par me demander de participer aux frais d'assurance de la prochaine qu'on me confiera. Je devrais peut-être demander au professeur Galuski (9) de me trafiquer un peu la prochaine. A tout de suite, Mégane.

Le rire cristallin de Mégane résonnait encore à ses oreilles lorsqu'il parvint de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il avait bien besoin de ce rire : il savait qu'il allait avoir à dénombrer pas mal de victime sur ce coup là.

La portière était complètement enfoncée mais l'airbag latéral semblait avoir joué son rôle. Don vit le passager, une jeune femme, tête posée sur la poitrine, bouger faiblement. Le prétensionneur de sa ceinture de sécurité la maintenait fermement plaquée contre son siège. Don tira sur la poignée qui lui résista un peu. Il prit appui sur la rambarde et tira de toutes ses forces. La portière s'entrouvrit juste assez pour que Don puisse passer la main. Il la posa sur la carotide de la jeune femme qui réagit immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux et en prenant une large inspiration, un peu comme si elle était en train de se noyer. Agenouillé près de la voiture, Don tenta de la calmer.

- Hey, hey, hey, tout va bien, ne bougez pas, ok, les secours ne vont pas tarder.

La passagère tourna la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux.

- Que … qu'est-ce qui … Marcus ?

Elle allait tourner les yeux vers le conducteur mais Don l'en empêcha. Sa main sur le menton de la jeune femme, il secoua doucement la tête. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, une impression horrifiée apparut sur son visage.

- Oh Mon Dieu, il … il est … mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Don hocha la tête.

- Je dois aller aider les autres victimes, vous croyez que vous pouvez rester ici et attendre les secours, seule ? Demanda Don.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit et porta la main à sa ceinture de sécurité.

- HEY ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Ne bougez pas, vous ne savez pas --

- Ecoutez, l'interrompit la jeune femme, je suis infirmière et je suis en troisième année de médecine. Je travaille depuis maintenant 5 ans au Cédar Sinai Medical Center, alors je sais ce que je fais. Je … je vais bien et mon devoir, en tant qu'infirmière, et que future médecin, est _aussi_ d'aller aider les autres victimes, ok ? Alors aidez moi à sortir de cette carcasse.

Don hésita un moment puis capitula. Il savait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

- Helen, finit par dire la jeune femme qui, libérée de sa ceinture de sécurité, poussait de toute ses forces sur la portière. Helen Tinsdale, précisa t-elle.

- Eppes, agent Don Eppes, FBI, répondit Don avec un sourire, tout en tirant sur la portière.

Helen lui sourit.

- FBI ? Woaou ! Et moi qui rêvait justement de rencontrer Mulder un de ces jours. Dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances.

Don répondit à son sourire et tira une dernière fois sur la portière qui céda enfin.

- Et bien, puisque ça vous tente, et que vous avez – presque – le diplôme requis, vous pouvez être ma Scully, lui répondit-il en souriant.

* * *

Charlie grelottait. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui, laissant le moins possible l'eau pénétrer ses vêtements … ce qui était complètement inutile vu qu'il était déjà complètement trempé ! Même ses sous-vêtements collaient à sa peau et commençait à irriter certaines parties sensibles de son anatomie. Il se trémoussa un moment essayant de limiter les dégâts. Peine perdue. Il soupira. Saleté de pluie !

Ok, peut-être que s'il parvenait à ouvrir en grand le coffre de la voiture, il pourrait se protéger de cette foutue Léona.

Charlie se releva et alla à l'arrière de la voiture. Il utilisa la clé que Don lui avait laissée et dirigea le signal d'ouverture des portes vers la voiture. Les feux arrière clignotèrent. Charlie releva le coffre … qui refusa de s'ouvrir de plus d'une cinquantaine de cm. Il poussa un juron bien senti. Ok, là c'était certain, il avait du se mettre à dos toutes les divinités tant occidentales qu'orientales, présentes et passées, pour être le réceptacle d'une telle malchance ! Il referma violemment le coffre (ouch ! Encore heureux qu'il pourrait faire passer les dégâts sur le compte de l'accident. Don était si susceptible lorsque l'on touchait à sa voiture bien-aimée) puis il se retourna … et poussa un cri de surprise.

Une petite fille se tenait juste devant lui et le fixait.

Charlie porta la main à sa poitrine et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Et bien dis moi, on peut dire que tu m'as fais une peur bleue, dit-il à l'attention de la gamine.

Le vent fouettait les pans de sa robe blanche. Charlie nota distraitement qu'elle était ornée de petites fleurs violettes, parfaitement assorties à la couleur de ses socquettes ainsi qu'au nœud qu'elle portait dans les cheveux. Il nota aussi le silence.

- Euh, tu … tu t'es perdue ?

Stupide, stupide, stupide ! pensa Charlie. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un accident de voitures. Cette gamine devait avoir été à bord de l'un des véhicules accidentés. Choc. Ce qui expliquait son silence. Oui, c'était certainement ça, elle devait être en état de choc. Peut-être qu'elle avait été éjectée de la voiture de ses parents ?

- Tout va bien se passer. Les secours vont arriver. Euh, je … je crois qu'en attendant tu devrais rester avec--_HEY_ !

La gamine venait de piquer un sprint en direction du crash.

- HEY ! Non, non, reviens, ça peut être dangereux !

Charlie se lança à sa poursuite.

* * *

Charlie ne courut pas très longtemps, mais ce ne fut pas d'avoir retrouvé sa petite inconnue qui le stoppa net. Ce qui le stoppa, ce fut la découverte de l'étendue de l'accident.

Plusieurs voitures étaient sur le toit, comme la SUB de Don, une autre ressemblait à un accordéon, la partie avant du véhicule enroulée comme l'aurait été un serpent autour d'un pylône. Un jeune homme se trouvait assis près de ce qui restait de la dite voiture, une petite ford rouge, et fixait la route, l'air hébété, certainement surpris de s'en être sorti indemne.

Des gens allaient et venaient, certains dans ce même état d'hébétude que le jeune propriétaire de la ford rouge, d'autres criant, la plupart pleuraient. Et Charlie continuait d'avancer dans ce qui ressemblait aux lendemains d'un champ de bataille. Désolation et destruction étaient les deux mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

- Hey … hey, vous ! Monsieur !

Charlie tourna la tête vers la personne qui le hélait.

Une jeune femme le fixait, un air grave mais calme sur le visage.

Calme … comment pouvait-on rester calme alors que le monde autour de vous n'était que chaos et désastre ?

- Vous allez bien, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Demanda l'inconnue.

Charlie secoua la tête.

La jeune femme soupira, sembla hésiter un moment puis se décida. Elle agrippa le bras de Charlie.

- Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez m'aider.

* * *

Ils avaient trottiné sous la pluie jusqu'à une des voitures qui avait fini sa course à l'orée d'un petit bois bordant la route. Le pare brise était en miettes. Le conducteur … Charlie eut la nausée. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Il n'a pas souffert vous savez ? A cette vitesse … La jeune femme fit une petite grimace. La décélération brutale joue un rôle majeur dans la genèse des ruptures traumatiques aortiques, en étant responsable d'une projection antérieure du bloc cœur-aorte ascendante alors que la partie descendante fixe de l'aorte est retenue dans le médiastin postérieur, récita t-elle comme si ce qu'elle disait avait été appris par cœur.

Charlie cligna des yeux. De quoi lui parlait donc cette femme ?

- Son cœur, précisa cette dernière comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Rupture traumatique aortique. Il est mort sur le coup … avant de passer par le pare-brise.

Oh. Et c'était sensé le rassurer ?

- Venez, dit la jeune femme en lui saisissant à nouveau le bras, j'ai besoin de votre aide par ici.

« Ici » c'était en fait par terre au chevet d'un autre mort en sursis.

Une robe blanche parsemée de petites fleurs violettes. Il lui manquait une chaussure, pensa Charlie qui était penché au-dessus de la forme immobile de la réplique exacte de la fillette qu'il avait croisée tout à l'heure.

- Pas de ceinture de sécurité murmura la jeune femme qui se trouvait aux côtés de Charlie. Vous allez rester avec elle. Je … je ne peux plus rien pour elle mais sa mère est encore en vie. Je crois que son prénom est Denise …

Et avec ça, l'inconnue laissa Charlie seul.

* * *

Charlie s'agenouilla par terre et resta un long moment à fixer l'enfant qui était étendu là. Un flot de questions incongrues lui traversèrent l'esprit : aimait-elle les poupées Barbie ? Quelle était son émission de Tv préférée ? Savait-elle nager ?

Une main se referma sur la sienne et Charlie sursauta. Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixait. La main était glaciale. Comme si toute chaleur avait déjà quitté son corps, pensa Charlie. Il serra la petite main.

- Hey, salut toi. Tu sais, j'ai croisé ta sœur tout à l'heure. Elle va bien (_OHMONDIEU_, faites qu'elle aille bien !). Tu as une magnifique robe. Je vais te dire un secret, le violet est une de mes couleurs préférées --

Il prit le petit corps dans ses bras et le ramena contre sa poitrine tout en continuant à parler.

Il parla à Denise de la couleur violette, comment on pouvait la synthétiser en utilisant le bleu de ses yeux et le rouge carmin de ses lèvres, combien ce pigment était rare à l'état naturel, comme elle était unique même si elle avait une jumelle, comment cette couleur dans la symbolique occidentale était associée à la noblesse, et que chaque enfant, comme elle, était un roi, mais il ne lui dit pas que dans la religion catholique, le violet symbolisait le deuil … Il lui parla jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit sèche et qu'il aspire à un peu d'eau alors que le déluge continuait autour d'eux. Il lui parla jusqu'à ce que sa colère contre les injustices qui font qu'un enfant meurt sans raison, passe. Il lui parla jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa petite main se refermer sur son tee-shirt. Une main chaude. Vibrante de vie.

Il cessa alors de parler pour la fixer, la bouche ouverte en un O de surprise. Vivante, elle était vivante !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Hurla une voix féminine derrière lui.

Charlie se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais il fut pris d'une sensation de vertige familière. Avant que son esprit ne décide à se mettre « en veille » comme Catherine appelait ses moments d'absence, il vit l'éclair d'une petite fleur violette. Il se rappela que le violet était aussi la couleur associée à la pénitence. Avec sa chance, ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

**A suivre … **

(8) Episode 414, Echec et Mat.

(9) Episodes 403 et 411, A toute vitesse et A bout de souffle.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA : **commej'ai réintroduis dans ce chapitre des personnages de la fic _Agnus Dei_, je me suis dit, tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin ? Et donc, c'est officiel : cette fic est une suite de _Ederlezi_ qui est une suite d'_Agnus Dei. Breeeeef_, les trois fics sont liées. Une sorte de trilogie quoi … sauf que non, ce serait plutôt une quadrilogie vu que j'ai aussi commencé la suite d'_Agnus Dei_. Diable, je m'y perds … Bonne lecture quand même !

**

* * *

**

**3 – **Le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère fit lever la tête de Don vers le ciel. Enfin, les secours étaient arrivés ! Du moins, une partie. Ils allaient pouvoir évacuer les blessés les plus graves.

- La cavalerie est arrivée, on dirait, hein, tout va bien se passer, dit-il en souriant au conducteur de la Hyundai verte avec qui il venait de passer une bonne heure.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre, ouch, non, ça faisait un peu plus que ça en fait. Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il serra gentiment l'épaule du gamin. Eric Newkirk, 19 ans. Yep, un gamin. C'avait été sa première sortie avec la voiture d'occasion qu'il venait d'acheter. Il avait décidé d'emmener Lorie, sa petite soeur, faire une petite virée … Don avait utilisé sa veste de signalisation pour recouvrir le corps de Lorie.

- Don ! _DON_ !

Don tourna la tête et eut du mal à réprimer un soupir de soulagement en voyant courir vers lui Mégane, David et Colby.

- J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale par ici ! Cria t-il.

Il vit immédiatement Colby prendre son talkie-walkie. Pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec les responsables des équipes de secours, Mégane et David rejoignirent Don. Mégane fit un geste du menton en direction de la passagère. Don secoua la tête.

- Hey, Eric, je te présente Mégane, ma coéquipière de choc et une grand admiratrice de l'équipe de hockey du Michigan, nos amis les Spartans.

- Sa--salut, murmura Eric.

Mégane esquissa un sourire et prit la place de Don près du jeune homme. Don se leva et la laissa seule avec lui. Il pouvait entendre leur conversation feutrée.

- Une équipe médicale arrive tout de suite. C'est un sacré merdier … euh, je veux dire, avec la pluie et le vent, les secours sont un peu ralentis, dit Colby qui avait rejoint David.

- Ouais, je m'en doute, fit Don en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Charlie a du vous raconter ce qui s'était passé, non ? Voilà ce qu'un simple excès de vitesse et une bonne dose d'inconscience peut donner, soupira t-il.

Colby et David échangèrent un regard rapide.

- Don, nous n'avons pas trouvé Charlie à la voiture, annonça David.

- Nous pensions qu'il était peut-être avec toi, précisa Colby.

- QUOI !

- Nous avons facilement trouvé ta SUB grâce au tracker GPS du FBI qui équipe toutes nos voitures mais aucune trace de Charlie et -- _DON_ !

Don n'écoutait plus David et courrait vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa défunte voiture. L'endroit où il était persuadé d'avoir demandé à un certain petit génie de l'attendre. S'il lui était arrivé quoique ce soit, il allait l'entendre !

* * *

Don fit le tour de la voiture et finit par frapper le haut du capot de cette dernière. La colère bataillait avec la peur pour prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ok, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il garde la tête froide. Cette journée pouvait vraiment se qualifier pour le concours de la journée de merde du siècle ! Voir de la semaine en fait … Ok, il fallait qu'il soit honnête, cela faisait des mois qu'il marchait sur des œufs avec son petit frère, qu'il attendait que le pire arrive et voilà qu'en moins de 24 heures, il avait eut le pire et le « pire du pire », le tout en deux accidents de voiture. Il se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

- David tu me quadrilles le périmètre et --

Il fut interrompu par le grésillement du talkie-walkie de Colby. Ce dernier y répondit d'une oreille distraite puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- DON ! Ils ont retrouvé Charlie !

* * *

Le « ils » en question n'était autre qu'une des équipes médicales. Charlie se trouvait assis dans une des ambulances, serrant contre lui une couverture (sèche apparemment). L'image lui rappelait celle, pas si lointaine que ça, où en pleine nuit, il avait récupéré Charlie après qu'un des sbires d'un promoteur immobilier véreux ait tenté de le tuer (10). Don se précipita vers lui.

- Charlie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il inspecta son frère sous toutes les coutures (Dieu merci pas de sang !), notant le triste état dans lequel il se trouvait : trempé, ses boucles collées sur son front, des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Charlie écarta sa main d'un geste las.

- Ca va Don, ça va … je--

Une fois féminine le coupa net.

- Hey, mais ne serait-ce pas là l'agent Mulder ?

Don sourit à Helen. La pauvre avait à peu près la même mine que Charlie. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde apparemment.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Charlie qui s'était soudain raidi.

- Euh, pas vraiment, je --

- L'agent Eppes m'a sortie de la voiture dans laquelle je me trouvais, Professeur.

Charlie lança un regard noir à la jeune femme qui surprit Don. Oula, que s'était-il donc passé entre ces deux là ? Charlie avait ses « bêtes noires » : lorsqu'il n'appréciait pas quelqu'un, il lui était difficile, si ce n'est impossible, de le cacher. Et si Don interprétait correctement le langage corporel de son petit frère, c'était le cas avec Mlle Tinsdale.

- La mère de Denise voudrait vous --

- Non, répondit sèchement Charlie, interrompant la jeune femme. Il commença à ôter la couverture et fit mine de se lever. Don, je vais parfaitement bien, donc si quelqu'un pouvait me ramener à la maison, j'apprécierais. Je tuerais pour une bonne douche chaude. Une longue, très longue douche chaude.

_Aaaaah_, la tactique bien connue du « et si on changeais de sujet, ok ? ».

- _Tttttt_, pas question, tu restes là – et je dis bien « rester » Chuck – tant qu'un médic n'aura pas donner son feu vert, répondit Don en maintenant son petit frère en place d'une main ferme, le forçant à se rasseoir.

Charlie laissa échapper un « humpf » d'insatisfaction et allait tenter une nouvelle « percée » lorsque quelque chose fut pratiquement balancée sur son visage. Il recula instinctivement pour éviter de se prendre la chose en question dans le nez et fut en retour, ébloui par une lumière blanche.

- Professeur Eppes, est-il vrai que vous avez sauvé un enfant cette nuit, juste en apposant vos mains sur sa poitrine ? Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse là d'une nouvelle manifestation de vos incroyables capacités cérébrales ?

Jane Sinclair, reporter pour K9TV (11) agitait son micro sous le nez de Charlie qui visiblement se retenait de le mordre à moins qu'il n'ait envie de mordre la reporter … Don se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il ne manquerait plus que son petit frère choppe une saloperie en mordant Sinclair. On ne pouvait jamais être assez prudent avec les rongeurs et les charognards. Qui pouvaient dire où ils avaient traînés ?

- Mlle Sinclair, toujours à essayer de violer la loi, on dirait, susurra Don avec une honnêteté digne d'un avocat Hollywoodien.

Lewis, le caméraman attitré de Sinclair, tourna immédiatement sa caméra vers Don.

- _Oooooh_ agent Eppes, j'aurais du m'en douter, lorsque l'on voit un des frères Eppes, l'autre n'est jamais très loin, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Sinclair exactement sur le même ton.

_Ooooo_-kay ma jolie, pensa Don, tu veux jouer au plus fin avec moi, parfait, voyons qui sera le plus futé de nous deux.

Mais Don n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer pas sa petite joute verbale avec la reporter. Il venait juste de remarquer que l'acteur principal de son petit jeu était absent. Il abandonna vite Sinclair et vit Charlie marcher vers la voiture de Mégane. Est-ce qu'il parlait une autre langue ? Depuis quand « reste là !» signifiait-il « décampe !» ?

- Charlie ? Hey, _Charlie_ !

Ce qui eut bien évidemment aussi pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Jane Sinclair. La lumière de la caméra de Lewis quitta Don pour se concentrer sur le dos de Charlie dont la silhouette disparaissait dans la nuit.

- Professeur Eppes ! S'il vous plaît, le public a le droit de savoir si -- _HEY_ ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Je me plaindrais à votre supérieur Eppes. Vous avez déjà entendu parler du 1er amendement ? (12)

Don tendit à David le micro qu'il venait littéralement d'arracher des mains de la reporter.

- David, tu t'occupes de Mlle Sinclair … euh, comme si c'était une cousine éloignée, hein, entre Sinclair et tout et tout.

David récupéra le micro et se tourna vers son homonyme (et Dieu merci pas de la même famille !).

- Venez avec moi Mlle, je vais vous raccompagner à votre voiture … et vous aussi, suivez moi, fit-il à l'attention de Lewis qui continuait à filmer Charlie et Don.

* * *

Assez. Charlie en avait assez, assez, ASSEZ. Il fallait que ça cesse et vite. Il allait s'enfermer chez lui, et il ne ressortirait que dans une dizaine d'années. Yep, ermite. Il allait se faire ermite. Un ermite mathématicien, comme Grigori Perelman (13). Quoique non, lui n'abandonnerait pas les maths. Seulement, à quoi lui serviraient ses précieuses mathématiques s'il n'en faisait pas profiter le genre humain, hein ?

Bon, ok, pas de vie de reclus, n'empêche qu'il limiterait ses sorties au strict nécessaire.

Plus de sorties sur des quais déserts et donc plus de risque de trouver une pauvre fille dépecée ; plus de sorties non plus en voiture – vue qu'il n'avait plus le permis, ce ne serait pas le plus difficile – et donc plus de risque de … de …

Il ferma les yeux.

Elles étaient mortes, toutes les deux, Ibolya et cette gamine, Denise. Il en était sûr parce qu'il avait recueilli leur dernier souffle, tenu leur main alors qu'elles quittaient cette terre … tous les clichés liés au passage de la vie au trépas qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit, il les avait vécus avec elles. Elles étaient mortes dans ses bras.

Sauf que Denise était de nouveau en vie.

De « nouveau » en vie. Ok, est-ce qu'il pouvait être un peu plus pathétique que ça ?! Depuis quand croyait-il en Saint Lazare ? Et surtout, depuis quand se prenait-il pour Jésus ressuscitant les morts, hein ?

Depuis que celle folle d'infirmière lui avait fait son numéro de « vous avez accompli un miracle ! », voilà depuis quand. Toutes les femmes appartenant au corps médical étaient–elles des folles en puissance ? Il allait finir par croire que c'était le cas.

Non, ils devaient s'être trompés tous les deux, Tinsdalle et lui. Denise qu'ils avaient cru mourante ne l'avait tout simplement pas été. Simple erreur de diagnostic, après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Tinsdalle n'était pas encore médecin.

Donc pas de miraculée et par conséquent ni miracle ni Jésus Eppes. A+B=C. Simple comme une addition. Les joies de l'arithmétique.

Sauf que …

Sauf que cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Il avait vu cette autre gamine. La réplique de Denise. Sa sœur jumelle avait-il cru, sauf que Denise Wells était fille unique. Mais le pire, ç'avait été la réalisation que la gamine qu'il avait vue ne pouvait pas être « vraie » pour une autre raison, une raison toute simple : elle avait été sèche de la tête aux pieds. Ca, il s'en rappelait très bien. Ce qui voulait dire que cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Cette fois, il avait réellement des hallucinations.

Et rien ne le terrifiait davantage que l'idée de perdre la tête et d'en être parfaitement conscient.

- Charlie ?

Don.

Charlie ne se retourna pas.

- Je … je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

Charlie savait qu'il était pathétique mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il fut attiré doucement contre la poitrine de son frère. Il ne résista pas et enfouit sa tête dans la veste trempée de Don.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, silencieux, sous la pluie toujours battante.

* * *

- Hum, on ne dirait pas qu'elle a été impliquée dans un accident de voiture, fit Colby en examinant la SUB de Don.

- Ouais, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, précisa David qui faisait le tour de la voiture.

- Ils ont eu de la chance ; quand je pense aux dégâts que ce foutu poteau de signalisation aurait pu faire, frissonna Colby.

David hocha la tête. Yep, la voiture n'avait pas grand-chose, la partie latérale gauche était complètement rayée, à tel point qu'on aurait eu du mal à certains endroits à deviner qu'elle avait été noire, et bien entendu le pare-brise n'était plus qu'un souvenir mais à part ça, pas de gros bobos. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident de voiture mais le FBI exigeait un examen des véhicules appartenant au service implique dans un accident, quel qu'il soit. Simple procédure de routine en fait. Il y avait trois jours maintenant que la SUB de Don avait été envoyée à l'atelier du FBI et Don avait donc chargé David et Colby de voir ce qu'il en était. En fait, il voulait surtout savoir s'il pourrait récupérer sa voiture. Le malheureux s'était vu attribuer, à titre temporaire, une Ford … orange. Version sanguine. Une horreur dont personne ne voulait et pour cause.

David repéra Matt Li (14) près de l'un des ordinateurs de l'atelier.

- Hey, Matt ! Alors, est-ce que Don va pouvoir récupérer sa voiture chérie et nous laisser enfin en paix ?

- Ouais, renchérit Colby, y'en a un peu marre de devoir faire ses courses parce qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec sa citrouille. Du moins pas avant Halloween.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

- Désolé, mais je doute que l'agent Eppes puisse la récupérer.

- Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air si mal en point que ça. C'est quoi le problème ? Le moteur est foutu ?

Matt cala son porte bloc-notes contre sa poitrine. Il dégagea une feuille de son clip et la tendit à un de ses assistants, puis il se tourna vers les deux agents.

- Le problème, c'est que cette voiture est désormais une pièce à conviction. J'allais justement ordonner sa mise sous scellés et régler les questions administratives d'ouverture d'enquête.

- QUOI ! Firent simultanément David et Colby.

Colby fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

- Tu veux dire que … que la voiture de Don a été trafiquée ? Ils ont touché à quoi, le système de freinage ?

Matt secoua la tête.

- Non. Les airbags. En fait, si curieux que cela puisse paraître, la personne qui est responsable n'a pas pensé au fait que l'agent Eppes puisse être victime d'un accident de voiture et donc que nous puissions découvrir son petit acte de sabotage. Venez, je vais vous expliquer.

Matt les conduisit à l'avant de la voiture. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur et leur montra l'espace dans le volant accueillant le sac de l'airbag.

- Un airbag n'est rien d'autre qu'un sac rempli de gaz, expliqua-t-il. Lors de l'impact, un générateur de gaz se déclenche et débite les gaz qui vont assurer le gonflement du sac. Il existe trois types de générateurs : pyrotechniques, hybrides et Cold Gas, ou gaz froid. Les premiers n'utilisent pour générer des gaz que des éléments pyrotechniques comme le propergols solides, proche du carburant des fusées, ou de l'azoture de sodium, sous forme de pastille. L'impulsion électrique transmise au détonateur enflamme les pastilles. L'azoture de sodium se décompose et entraîne une libération d'azote qui gonfle le coussin. Les seconds associent ces mêmes éléments à des gaz inertes stockés dans un réservoir indépendant comme de l'argon ou de l'hélium. Ces gaz viennent en complément de ceux créés par la combustion du propergol, pour les refroidir, mais aussi pour limiter la masse de produit explosif dans le générateur et conserver la même capacité de gonflage. Le Cold Gas quant à lui, n'est qu'une réserve de gaz libérée au moment du gonflage et la totalité des gaz du réservoir serviront à gonfler le sac sans aucune aide pyrotechnique.

David et Colby échangèrent un regard amusé. Lorsque les « geeks » étaient lancés, il était toujours difficile de les arrêter. Mais depuis qu'ils travaillaient avec Charlie, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'écouter et d'attendre la « chute ».

- Bien évidemment, continuait Matt, le défi technologique consiste à garantir le bon fonctionnement du dispositif ce qui couvre, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le problème de l'étanchéité du réservoir. Celle-ci nécessite en effet l'utilisation de technique de détection de fuite extrêmement sensible. Il existe un réel risque d'intoxication en cas de contact répété avec les gaz contenus dans les sacs. Chez les fournisseurs d'airbags, et les équipementiers réalisant les essais de validation, de puissants systèmes d'aération ou de protection des personnels par masque à gaz sont installés (15).

Matt leva les yeux vers les deux agents qui attendaient sagement la conclusion.

- Et c'est justement ce qui a été trafiqué ici, termina-t-il.

- Le réservoir de gaz ? Quelqu'un y a touché ? Demanda Colby.

- Oh que oui. Ce qui explique que les airbags n'aient pas fonctionné lors de l'impact. En fait, s'il avait eu une plus longue exposition à ces gaz, l'agent Eppes ne serait plus de ce monde pour jouer au Cendrillon roulant en citrouille magique, précisa Matt.

* * *

- Non, il n'a rien à déclarer ! Hurla Don en raccrochant le combiné du téléphone avec assez de force pour faire bouger toute la table basse. Un vase trembla dangereusement sur ses bases.

- Hey, fais gaffe, annonça Charlie calmement. C'était le vase préféré de maman.

Don se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il repositionna ledit vase au centre de la table puis s'écroula dans un des fauteuils du salon. Charlie était allongé dans le canapé, corrigeant des copies si Don devait en croire les borborygmes assassins que son petit frère maugréait dans sa barbe. Don avait rarement vu le feutre rouge de Charlie bouger avec autant de fureur. Certainement des copies d'étudiants de première année.

- Comment peux tu faire pour rester aussi calme ? Dit-il, toujours en colère. 1er amendement, tu parles ! Comme si toutes ces idioties pouvaient entrer dans la catégorie « droit d'expression ». Quant à la liberté de la presse n'en parlons pas … et d'ailleurs, quelle presse ? Juste des tabloïds bons à laisser dans les toilettes. Et encore, pas pour la lecture.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Ils finiront par se lasser, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Mais Don n'était pas certain que l'engouement des médias pour son petit frère se relâche d'aussitôt. Pas avec un sujet aussi juteux que ça : le paranormal.

Charlie était déjà connu des médias en tant que célébrité pour son bouquin sur l'amitié par les maths – mais au moins, avec ça il avait eu droit à la une de Vanity Fair pas le tabloïd qui déclarait régulièrement qu'Elvis était vivant et coulait des jours heureux avec Marilyn Monroe ! – mais aussi après sa petite mésaventure entre les mains de l'héritier de la fortune Brandford.

Et c'est là que l'affaire, justement, se corsait. Ces abrutis de journaleux aimaient compiler les faits pour leur faire dire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Selon eux – et grâce à la charmante étudiante en médecine, Helen Tinsdalle (Scully n'était-elle pas sensée être complètement imperméable à toutes ces conneries touchant au surnaturel ?) – Charlie, du fait de son incroyable intelligence avait réussi à utiliser une partie inexplorée de son cerveau et paf ! il était devenu un guérisseur. Il aurait ainsi non seulement ressuscité la petite Denise Wells mais aussi guéri (bah voyons !) Richard Brandford de ses psychoses, ce qui était, aux yeux de cette bande d'idiots, la seule raison pour laquelle Brandford n'avait pas tué Charlie comme il avait tué les autres.

Les théories allaient bon train sur l'origine des superpouvoirs de Charlie : mutation ou parapsychisme ? Don avait vu un article où son frère était comparé au Professeur Xavier (15). C'était surtout le grand n'importe quoi.

Charlie avait paru dévasté la nuit de l'accident. Don avait demandé à Mégane de le raccompagner à Pasadéna puis il était lui aussi passé chez lui, avait empaqueté deux ou trois choses (de toute manière, il avait une partie de ces affaires qui restaient en permanence chez Charlie et son père) et avait emménagé chez Charlie. Preuve que son petit frère n'était pas au mieux de sa forme : il n'avait rien dit. Généralement, Charlie détestait qu'on le prenne pour un pauvre petit garçon perdu incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. Et donc, Don babyssittait. Ou plus exactement, il jouait l'attaché de presse de son célèbre petit frère.

- J'ai une petite soif, lança t-il soudain. Discuter avec tous ces chacals m'a asséché le gosier.

Charlie leva un sourcil amusé.

- Discuter ? Ah, c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça toi ? Et moi qui croyais que pour discuter il fallait que la conversation dure un peu plus que 10 secondes.

- Ahahaha, très drôle. Tu préférerais peut-être les entendre taper à la porte toute la journée ?

- Don, je suis certain que la petite démonstration que tu leur as fait hier soir, leur a ôtés toute envie de venir frapper à ma porte.

Don grogna. Oui, bon, il avait peut-être un peu abusé sur ce coup là. Mais _nondedieudemerde_ ! Ces types étaient vraiment des sangsues. Il comprenait mieux que Brittney Spears ait pété un câble. Deux paparazzi s'étaient purement et simplement introduis dans le jardin et Don, qui avait cru être face à des cambrioleurs, leur avait fait une peur bleue en les menaçant de son arme et en les menottant à la grille. Ils avaient hurlé comme des putois jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, brandissant le fameux 1er amendement tel Moïse présentant les Tables de la Loi.

- Et oui, moi aussi j'ai une petite soif et ne dirais pas non à une bière, finit Charlie.

Don se leva, prit une serviette qui traînait sur la table, la posa sur son bras et avec un accent français, sensé être celui d'un loufiat (17) parisien, il s'exclama.

- Et deux bières, deux !

Le rire de Charlie le suivit jusque dans la cuisine.

* * *

L'homme attendait depuis maintenant une bonne heure devant la maison, assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. L'endroit était calme, la brise soulevait une légère odeur de fleurs, mimosa peut-être ? Oui, l'endroit était propice à la méditation, au recueillement. Il vit la silhouette de l'agent Eppes passée devant une des fenêtres de la maison, deux bières à la main. Il sourit. Il aimait bien Eppes, du moins, l'agent ne le prenait pas pour un total farfelu. Pas comme son frère …

Incroyable, non ? Le Professeur Charles Eppes, un homme qui ne croit que ce qui peut être démontré par les chiffres. Même l'amitié s'il devait en croire le livre qu'il avait dans sa besace.

Un homme que rien ne prédisposait à devenir … quoi ? Un adepte ? Certainement pas. Un frère ? Oui, peut-être … s'il parvenait à le convaincre.

Dire que la CIA avait passé des années à l'entraîner, lui et quelques autres, pensant en faire une armée d'espions redoutables. Télépathie, télékinésie, chiromancie, ils avaient tout testé, tout exploré. Ils avaient abandonné le projet … mais pas lui, il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il savait qui il était, de quoi il était capable. Même si ses pouvoirs étaient limités, il en était fier.

Samuel Kraft (18) ferma les yeux, tourna le visage vers le soleil et laissa la brise lui caresser la joue.

Oui, il savait quelles étaient ses limites et c'était pour ça qu'il devait lui parler. Il était une pauvre lumière de 25 volts alors qu'Eppes brillait comme un Soleil.

Il fallait qu'il ait un entretien avec Charlie Eppes. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de L.A., une femme attendait, elle aussi.

Elle attendait que le plan qu'elle avait mis plusieurs mois à mettre en place, porte enfin ses fruits. Elle avait du en changer un peu la direction depuis l'accident de voiture dont avaient été victimes ses deux proies mais en fait, ce n'était pas bien grave. Au contraire. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé à la place lui donnerait bien plus de satisfaction. Et dire que l'idée ne venait même pas d'elle ! Elle poussa un petit gloussement.

- Ooooooh Charlie, rien ne change n'est-ce pas ? Tu me facilites toujours les choses …

**A suivre **

(10) Episode 411, A bout de souffle.

(11) Personnage que j'ai créé dans Agnus Déi (yep, je fais dans le recyclage de perso, LOL !).

(12) 1er amendement, Constitution des Etats-Unis d'Amérique : « Le Congrès ne fera aucune loi qui touche l'établissement ou interdise le libre exercice d'une religion, **ni qui restreigne la liberté de parole ou de la presse,** ou le droit qu'a le peuple de s'assembler paisiblement et d'adresser des pétitions au gouvernement pour le redressement de ses griefs ».

(13) Grigori (Grisha) Iakovlevitch Perelman est un des génies de notre siècle. Il vit en reclus à Saint-Pétersbourg et a abandonné sa carrière de mathématicien. Le 11 novembre 2002, il a envoyé un courriel au site dans lequel il a résolu, en 39 petites pages, l'une des sept énigmes du siècle listés en 2000 par l'Institut Clay, qui a mis à prix leur résolution à un million de dollars chacun : la Conjecture Poincarré. Perelman a refusé en 2006, lorsque la communauté scientifique a fini par reconnaître ses résultats, la fameuse médaille Fields (équivalent du Nobel qui comme tous les fans de Numb3rs le savent, n'existent pas pour les maths). Il a également renoncé à la fameuse prime de 1 million de dollars … Cette icône des maths fait l'objet d'un véritable culte sur le web, il faut dire que son look de Jésus moderne l'y prédispose.

(14) Matt Li est un technicien du FBI. Ce personnage apparaît dans 11 épisodes de Numb3rs : 102, Le démineur, 105, Le génie, 110, Jeu de piste, 214, Trafic d'organes, 221, peur bleue, 309, Empoisonnement, 317, Contre la montre, 321, Confessions macabres, 403, A toute vitesse, 510, Frienemies et 515, Guilt Trip.

(15) Source Wikipédia.

(16) X-Men.

(17) Garçon de café en argot.

(18) Personnage introduit dans l'épisode 217, Médium et que l'on revoit dans le 513, Trouble in Chinatown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dédicace :** pour vanessfantasy et son adorable review ! Merci Mlle !

**Bonne lecture ... et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**NA **: euh, un léger abus dans l'utilisation du mot de Cambronne …

**4 –** Don fronça les sourcils. Il leva les yeux vers ses deux agents. David arborait, comme d'habitude, un air concentré, attendant les instructions de son supérieur ; Colby quant à lui était plus détendu, bras croisés sur la poitrine, assis sur le rebord de la table de la salle de réunion. Don tapota du doigt le rapport qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Et Lee pense que c'est intentionnel ? Demanda t-il.

Colby hocha la tête.

- Oui, avec les procédures de sécurité dont s'entourent les constructeurs, il n'y a selon lui aucun doute : l'airbag a été trafiqué.

_Merde_, pensa Don, il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Il avait désormais à gérer non seulement les hordes de névrosés qui croyaient que son petit frère était la réincarnation d'une divinité Mésopotamienne (certains avait même avancé le nom de John Lennon …) mais aussi ce qui ressemblait fort à une vengeance. Dixit Mégane. Selon elle, le procédé utilisé – l'empoisonnement – était plus le signe d'un règlement de compte personnel que de l'exécution d'un contrat. Il n'avait plus qu'à fouiller dans les dossiers de ces dix dernières années pour trouver le suspect … et vu le nombre d'arrestations qu'il avait conduites, ainsi que le nombre de fois où il avait malheureusement eu à se servir de son arme, la liste allait avoir de quoi faire griller l'ordinateur qui allait effectuer cette petite recherche.

- Ok, soupira t-il, de toute manière, cette affaire est désormais entre les mains de notre service interne. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'en savoir plus avant un bon moment.

Colby sourit, mais David resta sérieux.

- Don, dit-il, je crois que tu devrais prendre quelques précautions. Demander une protection …

- David, ma meilleure protection est toujours sur ma hanche droite, répondit Don en tapotant son holster.

- … Auxquels tu peux rajouter les nôtres, ajouta Colby.

Don hocha la tête. Il avait une sacrée équipe à ses côtés. Et en parlant d'équipe … Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Mégane. Et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Don se leva. Colby et David tournèrent les yeux vers leur collègue féminine et échangèrent un regard entendu : yep, vu la tête que faisait Mégane, une autre mauvaise nouvelle allait leur tomber dessus.

Mégane était debout, combiné de téléphone collé à l'oreille, et elle fixait Don. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête, exprimant son interrogation. Mégane termina la conversation qu'elle tenait avec son interlocuteur puis se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'elle entra, les trois hommes la fixaient, attendant qu'elle leur délivre sa petite bombe.

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la morgue de Cédar Sinai Medical Center. Ils ont volé un corps, annonça t-elle.

Don sentit des frissons le parcourir. Les poils de ses bras se relevèrent comme autant de petits chiens de garde dressant la tête, truffe reniflant les ennuis à des lieues à la ronde.

- Qui ? demanda t-il.

- Lorie Newkirk.

Don serra la mâchoire. Yep, une petite bombe, genre Little Boy et Fat Man réunies (23).

Colby fronça les sourcils.

- Newkirk ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me dit quelque chose …

David interrompit Colby.

- L'accident … C'est le nom du gamin que Don a aidé après l'accident sur l'autoroute. Newkirk. Eric Newkirk. Lorie était sa sœur. Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Mais qui voudrait subtiliser le corps d'une gamine morte depuis maintenant plusieurs jours ? Demanda Colby. Et surtout pourquoi ?

- La nécrophilie est le plus souvent évoquée dans des cas de ce genre, lui répondit Mégane. Il s'agit d'une paraphilie caractérisée par l'attirance pour des personnes inconscientes, la plupart du temps des personnes comateuses, ou des cadavres. D'une certaine manière, la nécrophilie est un des motifs qui guide le violeur à avoir recours à des produits incapacitants, tel que le GBH.

Elle se tourna vers Don.

- C'est certainement ça, lui dit-elle.

Don se leva.

- Ouais, bien sûr … et Tom Cruise est sain d'esprit, maugréa t-il en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de réunion. La nécrophilie sur un corps juste froid ok, mais là c'est pousser la névrose un peu loin si tu veux mon avis. Mégane, tu vas faire un petit tour à la morgue du Sinaï, je file à CalSci. David, Colby, vous me faites un petit tour au service interne, on ne sait jamais …

* * *

- Professeur Eppes ?

Charlie détourna la tête de son tableau noir et, les yeux et l'esprit encore tout au problème qu'il tentait de résoudre, répondit distraitement.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour … _vous_ ?

Il venait de reconnaître l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il savait qu'il aurait du écouter Mildred lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'une assistante. Elle aurait pris ses rendez-vous avec les étudiants et débouté, gentiment mais fermement, les importuns. Le problème c'était que justement, Charlie avait trop souvent eu à souffrir lui-même de ces procédés lorsqu'il avait été étudiant. Qui prenait au sérieux un gamin de 13 ans voulant prendre rendez-vous avec le responsable de la chaire de physiques de Princeton, hein ? Il avait eu de la chance que ledit responsable ait été le docteur Larry Fleinhardt. Depuis qu'il était lui-même devenu enseignant, la politique de Charlie avait toujours été « ma porte vous est ouverte !» mais là maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-il à son visiteur sur un ton discourtois qui cachait mal son agacement.

Samuel Kraft lui sourit et posa sa sacoche sur le bureau de Charlie. Kraft ressemblait au croisement entre un hippie et un business man. Il portait une montre qui devait coûter au bas mot une année de salaire d'enseignant à CalSci et des sandales qui semblaient sorties tout droit d'une farfouille.

- Professeur Eppes, je sais que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus nous --

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Monsieur Kraft, vous avez ni plus ni moins démontré que vous n'étiez … n'_êtes_ … qu'un escroc profitant de la crédulité de certains et des traumas personnels des autres. Au revoir et n'oubliez pas de refermer la porte derrière vous en sortant.

Au diable les pauvres étudiants : demain, Charlie appelait le service du personnel et demandait une assistante.

Kraft soupira.

- Professeur Eppes … je peux vous appeler Charlie, n'est-ce pas ?

La main de Charlie se crispa sur sa craie.

- Non, Monsieur Kraft, vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler Charlie.

Dehors, dehors, dehors ! ne cessait de crier désespérément son cerveau. Sors de mon bureau, et sors aussi de ma vie par la même occasion. Plus exactement, ne te _mêle_ pas de ma vie … parce que Charlie savait fort bien ce que Kraft voulait.

Discuter autour d'une tasse de thé de leurs _pouvoirs_ respectifs.

Charlie avait beau taquiner son frère sur les méthodes, pour le moins musclées, qu'il utilisait pour éloigner de lui les curieux mais en fait, il lui était reconnaissant d'être là. Son père avait proposé de rentrer mais Charlie l'en avait dissuadé. Il méritait bien de se détendre un peu lui aussi. Et puis, il devait affronter ça seul … enfin, presque seul.

Lors de son dernier rendez-vous avec Catherine, cette dernière avait approuvé sans réserve la présence de Don à ses côtés. Elle avait expliqué à Charlie que « parfois notre subconscient a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur notre conscient » … ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. C'était sensé favoriser la guérison en libérant le subconscient du poids des angoisses matérielles pesant sur le conscient … à moins que cela ne soit le contraire. Bref, Don était donc devenu son ange gardien, mais après tout, avait-il cessé un jour de l'être ?

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir là, quelque chose d'important et vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un qui sait ce que --

En parler ? Oui, il aurait du en parler. A Catherine au moins. Lui parler de cette petite fille en socquettes violette courant sous la pluie. Seulement, son conscient, même gardé, refusait absolument de livrer cette petite information.

Il était un scientifique bon sang ! Comment pourrait-il croire une seule minute en la parapsychologie ? Cette pseudoscience incapable prouver l'existence de son objet d'étude, le Psi, ces phénomènes mettrant en jeu le psychisme et son interaction avec l'environnement. Personnellement, Charlie se sentait davantage l'âme d'un Houdini (19) que d'un Richet (20). Non, il y avait une explication à ce qui était arrivé ce jour là et il allait la trouver, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps … et de tranquillité.

- … et je suis prêt à … euh, Professeur Eppes ?

Charlie avait reposé sa craie sur le bord du tableau et s'essuyait les mains. Ignorant Kraft, il rangea ses affaires dans sa mallette. Huhuhuh, ne pas oublier les copies des troisièmes années et …. Ah oui, l'article sur la concurrence coopérative des Tigres asiatiques et des Dragons asiatiques (21) qu'il voulait utiliser en référence pour son cours sur les Jeux à somme nulle (22). Charlie sortit de son bureau.

- Professeur ! Cria une dernière fois Kraft dans le dos de Charlie.

Charlie sortit du bâtiment de mathématiques et arrivé au garage à vélos, il tourna enfin la tête. Personne ne l'avait suivi. Kraft avait apparemment compris qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ce type était peut-être un escroc mais il avait un cerveau après tout. Miracle … Charlie gloussa. Peut-être même pouvait-on penser qu'il s'agissait d'une phénomène Psi ! Il installa sa mallette dans le porte-bagages, défit l'antivol et enfourcha son vélo. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et l'endroit idéal pour ça, c'était à la maison.

Charlie avait roulé jusqu'à la sortie de l'allée réservée aux deux roues et allait s'engager sur la route lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté et répondit lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro de téléphone : c'était Don.

- Hey Don !

_//Hey Chuck …//_

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucune remarque sur l'emploi du surnom.

_//J'ai … fini ma journée. Je suis sur le chemin de CalSci, je devrais être là dans moins de 20 mn, si tu veux que je te ramène.//_

Gné ? Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était même pas 16 :30. Depuis quand les journées de son frère se finissaient-elles avant que la nuit tombe ? Et puis, il avait un air hésitant … pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Il y avait un problème.

Charlie soupira. Lui qui aspirait à un peu de sérénité … c'était raté.

- Ok, bien sûr, c'est … gentil de ta part. Tu me rejoins à mon bureau ?

_//Euh, non, non, viens me retrouver au parking souterrain sur Holliston Avenue (24). Je me mettrai sur l'emplacement réservé au Professeur Tournesol, petit ami de tu sais qui …//_

Charlie éclata de rire.

- Une « tu sais qui » qui te botterait les fesses si elle savait comment tu appelles le grand Larry Fleinhardt.

_//Yep, mais elle n'en saura rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je te rappelle que je sais exactement comment faire pour me débarrasser d'un corps encombrant, petit frère …//_

- _Oooooh_ des menaces ! Je me demande si on peut valablement avoir peur de quelqu'un qui conduit une voiture … rappelle moi la couleur exacte ?

_//Ahahaha, très drôle.//_

- En fait, je me demande si je fais bien de te laisser me reconduire. Pas sûr que ma réputation de Professeur émérite résiste à ça … et en parlant de réputation, par le plus grand des hasards, ce ne serait pas pour protéger celle de grand méchant agent du FBI que tu te caches, je veux dire que tu te gares, dans le parking le plus éloigné du bâtiment de math ? A toute grand frère !

Charlie eut le temps d'entendre la réponse que son frère maugréa juste avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

_//Orange ! Elle est orange, screugnegneu !//_

Charlie souriait toujours lorsqu'il rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac. Il fit demi-tour et passa tout le trajet à se demander ce que Don allait lui apprendre.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne remarqua pas le van qui le suivait de près.

* * *

Mégane fut surprise de voir David et Colby entrer dans la morgue de Cédar Sinaï.

- Hey, Don ne vous avait pas chargé d'aider nos amis du service interne ? Leur lança-t-elle.

- Des amis !!! Brrrrr, dit Colby d'un air théâtral. Comme dit le dicton "qui a besoin d'ennemis avec des amis comme ça" ?

- Ouais, précisa David, ils ont commencé à nous chauffer les oreilles rapidement, insinuant que le problème venait de _Don_ et non pas d'un de ses dossiers.

Mégane sourit.

- Pas facile d'être un bœuf-carotte. Ils font juste leur boulot et pour citer un autre « dicton », _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes_, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses deux collègues la regardèrent avec le même air sur le visage que lorsque Charlie se lançait dans une de ses explications scientifiques.

- « Qui garde les gardiens eux-mêmes », une petite phrase très juste de Juvenal (24). Chaque groupe détenant du pouvoir doit contrôler son propre fonctionnement. La police des polices en est un excellent exemple.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, dit Colby. Bref, nous avons préféré laisser nos … gardiens, à leur fantasmes de ripoux et de complots.

- Et toi, du nouveau ? Demanda David.

Mégane fit une grimace.

- Non pas grand-chose. Le corps a « disparu » cette nuit. Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction. J'ai interrogé les parents. Ils sont dévastés, je doute qu'ils soient impliqués. Eric, leur fils aîné, est sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours de ça. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler. La mort de sa sœur l'a pas mal touché.

- C'est lui qui conduisait la voiture lors de l'accident ? Demanda David.

- Oui, il était allé chercher Lorie à la sortie de son cours de danse. Il venait juste d'acheter la voiture. Une occasion … la ceinture de sécurité de Lorie n'a pas joué son rôle de prétensionneur. Elle est morte sur le coup … nuque brisée.

David et Colby hochèrent la tête, échangeant une pensée silencieuse pour cette jeune vie fauchée trop tôt.

- Oh, vos collègues vous ont rejoints, Agent Reeves ? Demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Un médecin si on devait en croire sa blouse blanche. Je suppose que vous voulez voir le corps, même si je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous pourrez en tirer, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous dire quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Bien entendu, nous pouvons considérer qu'en matière médico-légale, un mort peut être extrêmement « bavard », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais dans le cas présent --

Mégane finit par retrouver ses esprits et interrompit le médecin.

- Examiner le corps ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait disparu !

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre des agents devant lui.

- Euh, ils ne vous pas dit ?

- Pas dit quoi ? demanda brusquement Colby.

- Ceux qui ont volé le corps de l'adolescente ont aussi --

- Lorie Newkirk, précisa david.

- Euh, oui, c'est ça, Newkirk, ils ont aussi essayé de subtiliser une autre victime de l'accident de voiture, un certain … laissez moi retrouver son nom dans mes notes …. Ah oui, voilà, un certain Marcus Diller. Il travaillait ici en fait.

- Ici ? A la morgue ? Demanda Mégane.

- Non, non, ici, à Cédar Sinaï. Il était agent d'entretien … euh, affecté à la maternité il me semble.

- David, dit Mégane, tu préviens le service des affaires internes, cette information devrait les intéresser et leur faire abandonner une fois pour toute la piste --

- De l'agent ripoux, termina David, je les appelle immédiatement.

Il s'éloigna pour passer tranquillement son appel téléphonique.

- Humpf, il trouve toujours un moyen pour éviter les visites à la morgue, grogna Colby tout en suivant Mégane et le médecin légiste.

- _oooooh_, mon pauvre … moqua Mégane, allez, j'ai pitié, tu te charges d'appeler Don.

Le regard de Colby s'illumina aussitôt.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame !

- Pire que des mômes soupira Mégane qui emboîta le pas au légiste.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Mégane soupirait toujours. Son entretien avec le légiste n'avait pas donné grand-chose de nouveau. Apparemment, les « voleurs » avaient été dérangés dans leur tâche et avaient du abandonner le corps de Marcus Diller. Ce dernier avait pendant près de dix ans, occupé un poste d'agent d'entretien au Cédar Sinaï, apparemment, d'après les premiers éléments qu'elle avait recueillis, tout le monde l'aimait bien, qu'il s'agisse de son supérieur à ses collègues. Mégane ferait des recherches un peu plus poussées mais elle était persuadée que cela ne donnerait pas grand-chose. Non, pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute que cette affaire était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à Don. Même si elle ne voyait pas encore quel était le lien en question …

La voiture de Don trafiquée, des corps qui disparaissaient … et tout semblait lié à cet accident de voiture et -- et elle avait un sacré mal de crâne rien que d'y penser. Elle appellerait Larry ce soir. Il savait toujours exactement quoi lui dire pour lui faire voir les choses sous un autre angle et lui redonner un peu de sérénité.

David et Colby la rejoignirent dans la salle d'attente de la morgue.

- Mégane ! Nous avons un problème … annonça David.

- … le portable de Don ne répond pas, finit Colby.

- Idem pour celui de Charlie. J'ai aussi essayé leur téléphone fixe respectif … nada, ajouta David.

Et _merde_ pensa Mégane. Quelque chose lui disait que Larry aurait fort à faire pour la rassurer ce soir …

* * *

Charlie entra à nouveau dans le parking à vélos. Il ajusta son antivol et se releva … pour tomber nez à nez avec Samuel Kraft.

- _Raaaaaah_ ! Cria Charlie.

- Oh, désolé Professeur … il n'était pas dans mon intention de vous faire peur, lui répondit Kraft, tout sourire.

Charlie avait toujours la main sur la poitrine, essayant en vain de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. La colère fit vite place à la peur.

- Robin Brooks, grinça-t-il.

Kraft fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le nom de l'assistante du Procureur qui vous délivrera l'interdiction de vous approcher de mon lieu de travail, de mon domicile et des mes proches. C'est aussi une très bonne amie de la famille, je suis certaine qu'elle fera son possible pour que le juge se prononce rapidement.

Charlie récupéra sa mallette et mit son I-pod sur ses oreilles, bien décidé à ignorer Kraft mais ce dernier, après un moment de surprise, réagit tout simplement en se mettant au travers du chemin de Charlie.

- Ecoutez, je ne vous veux pas de mal, je veux juste vous parler ! Le ton de Kraft montrait clairement que l'homme était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Charlie ôta ses écouteurs avec rage.

- Et je n'ai rien à vous dire, Kraft ! Rien ! Je n'avais déjà rien à vous dire avant l'accident alors --

- _AHAHAHAHA_ ! Fit soudainement Kraft, sur un ton victorieux faisant sursauter Charlie. Vous voyez ! Vous le sentez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Une lueur qui n'était pas franchement le reflet d'un esprit sain brillait dans les yeux du médium. Charlie recula instinctivement mais Kraft lui saisit le bras.

- Nous devons nous parler. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui est en jeu !

- Tout va bien professeur ? Fit une voix féminine derrière Charlie.

Kraft leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il la fixa un long moment puis soupira et relâcha brutalement Charlie qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

- Oui … oui, ça va merci. Monsieur Kraft allait quitter le campus, n'est-ce pas ? Le quitter … définitivement.

Charlie n'avait pas employé le nom du médium par hasard. Il voulait que les étudiants puissent soutenir sa demande de délivrance d'une interdiction d'approcher. La première chose qu'il ferait ce soir serait d'appeler Robin … il l'inviterait peut-être à dîner, ce serait une bonne surprise pour Don.

Kraft ajusta ses lunettes, poussa un soupir bruyant en secouant la tête puis il et quitta le parking à vélo sans un mot.

Charlie lâcha le soupir qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait vu Kraft et se tourna vers les étudiants qui lui avaient épargné une scène désagréable.

Ils étaient jeunes, deux garçons et une fille, certainement des étudiants en première année. La fille ressemblait à une pom-pom girl : blonde, pleine de formes là où ça comptait et deux grands yeux bleus … le genre aigue-marine qui hurlait « lentilles » ; quant aux deux garçons ils étaient du genre athlétique. L'un deux, un grand brun aux yeux noirs, avait la carrure d'un joueur de football américain. Le second faisait presque « frêle » à ses côtés ! Ouais, un « petit gars » qui devait pourtant bien faire une tête de plus que Charlie. Curieusement, Charlie était certain qu'il le connaissait. Il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Plus précisément, ces yeux, des yeux verts, comme du jade. Un frisson parcourut Charlie.

Ok, c'était ridicule ! Il devait juste s'agir d'un de ses étudiants. L'amphi accueillant les premières années devait contenir un petit millier d'étudiants, difficile de se souvenir de tous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille. Vous êtes tout pâle.

Charlie secoua la tête.

- Non, non, ça va, merci.

- Hey, vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ? demanda le footballeur.

- Non, vraiment ça --

- On va vous raccompagner, hein les gars ? fit le jeune homme à l'attention de ses compagnons. Sa déclaration fut suivie de deux hochements de tête enthousiastes.

- Euh, je ne sais pas si … balbutia Charlie.

- Huhu, pas question qu'on vous laisse tout seul ! Surtout si ce type rôde toujours dans les parages. Vous allez où ? Dans votre bureau ?

- Non, je rejoins quelqu'un au parking sur Holliston Avenue.

- Super ! C'est à quoi ? Un quart d'heure, pas plus. Professeur, considérez nous comme votre escorte officielle ! Annonça le footballeur.

Charlie capitula.

- Parfait, merci … euh … ?

- Oh ! Fit la jeune fille. Nous en oublions tout notre savoir vivre, désolée Professeur. Je suis Marion Keller, et mes deux « bodyguards » du jour (Elle surprit Charlie en gloussant un peu avant de continuer) sont Kevin Diller et Eric Newkirk.

**A suivre …**

(19) Harry Houdini, (24 mars 1874 – 31 octobre 1926) est un prestidigitateur américain d'origine hongroise. Au moment où naît le spiritisme, il cherche à démasquer les faux médiums en parcourant les Etats-Unis. Des scientifiques s'intéressent aussi de très près aux médiums, comme Pierre et Marie Curie, mais Houdini ne rendait visite qu'à ceux soupçonnés d'imposture pour tenter de les démasquer.

(20) Charles Robert Richet (26 août 1850 – 3 décembre 1935) est un physiologiste français, prix Nobel (1913) pour sa description de l'anaphylaxie. Il est aussi célèbre pour avoir co-fondé l'Institut métaphysique international en 1919, tout en ayant propagé ce terme dès 1894. Il consacre une grande partie de sa vie à l'étude des phénomènes paranormaux via cette science de l'inhabituel.

(21) Ces deux « qualificatifs » désignent des groupes d'Etats asiatiques à forte croissance industrielle qui se sont constitués dans le milieu du XXème siècle. Les Tigres asiatiques désignent la Thaïlande, la Malaisie, l'Indonésie, les Philippines et Brunei, et les Quatre dragons asiatiques font références la Corée du Siud, Hong Kong, Singapour et Taiwan (auxquels certains ajoutent aussi la Chine). Ces pays ont suivi le modèle économique développé par le Japon auquel ils font concurrence dans les activités industrielles les plus sophistiquées (automobile, électronique grand public) depuis 1980.

(22) En Théorie des Jeux (une branche des mathématiques appliquées), les jeux à somme nulle sont tous les jeux où la somme "algébrique" des gains des joueurs est nulle. Ce que gagne l'un est nécessairement perdu par un autre, l'enjeu est la répartition du total fixé, qu'on peut supposer réparti à l'avance, ce qui ramène au cas où les gains sont vraiment nuls (d'où la dénomination). Les échecs ou le poker sont des jeux à somme nulle car les gains de l'un sont très exactement les pertes de l'autre.

(23) Little Boy est le nom de la bombe qui fut lâchée sur Hiroshima le 6 août 1945 ; Fat Man est le nom de celle qui fut lâchée sur Nagasaki trois jours plus tard.

(24) Si vous allez sur le site de Caltech dont s'inspire CalSci, vous trouverez ce parking. J'ai passé une heure à me balader sur leur carte interactive et à saliver d'envie : ce campus est tout simplement sublime !

(25) La véritable citation est « sed quis custodiat ipsos custodes ? » : « mais qui garde ces gardiens ? ». Juvenal était un poète satirique latin (fin du 1er siècle et début du second siècle après JC).


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges !**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**NA** : usage toujours aussi abusif du mot de Cambronne … et d'autres fioritures du même acabit.

**

* * *

**

**5 –** Don gara la voiture – si tant est que l'on puisse appeler l'horreur qu'il conduisait présentement une voiture – à l'emplacement réservé normalement à l'une des voitures de collection de Larry. Il coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture. Gah ! Rien que d'être adossé à cette carrosserie lui donnait la nausée. Non mais franchement, qui avait pu avoir cette idée saugrenue ? C'était facile pour les planques tiens, une voiture orange vif ! Hum, au moins, elle avait un lecteur CD a peu près digne de ce nom.

Don fit la grimace et retourna s'asseoir dans la voiture. Il farfouilla un moment dans sa sélection personnelle de CD. Ah, Elysian Field (26). Excellent choix Monsieur Eppes, se félicita Don en jouant avec le petit disque argenté. Il introduit le CD dans le lecteur et la voix veloutée et sensuelle de Jennifer Charles emplit l'espace autour de lui. Don ferma les yeux et s'adossa à son siège, mains sur le volant, marquant distraitement le tempo.

Ok, temps de faire un peu de brainstorming. Son cerveau contre son cerveau. L'émulation du siècle.

Contrairement à Mégane, il n'était pas entièrement convaincu que le sabotage de sa voiture soit lié à une vengeance à son encontre. Charlie. C'était autour de lui que tournait cette affaire, il en était certain. Son petit frère attirait les ennuis comme le miel attire les abeilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir ces soi-disant pouvoirs de médium, là maintenant et découvrir ce que cachait toute cette affaire ! Gah … si son petit génie de frère apprenait qu'il entendait recourir au paranormal et non à ces précieuses mathématiques pour résoudre une affaire, il ne risquait pas de sitôt d'être invité à déguster les bons petits plats de leur père. Yep, il serait privé de lasagnes pendant au moins un bon mois ! Charlie pouvait être rancunier. Très rancunier. Ok, pas de médium pour l'agent Eppes. Hey ! pensa t-il, après tout j'ai déjà les deux, non ? Charlie Eppes, petit génie et médium extraordinaire, deux en un que demander de --

Un tapotement contre la vitre de la voiture le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le visage qui le fixait derrière la vitre était souriant, radieux même. On aurait pu penser au visage d'un ange.

Sauf que les anges ne pointaient pas d'arme à feu sur les gens.

* * *

Karen tapotait fiévreusement sur son téléphone portable en se mordillant les lèvres (vu son physique elle ne devait pas manquer d'admirateurs et Charlie était certain que son forfait SMS devait exploser) pendant que le footballeur, Kevin, évoquait les problèmes de sécurité des campus américains.

- … n'est-ce pas Professeur ? Demanda Kevin.

- Euh, je … répondit Charlie qui avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation encore sous le choc de sa petite rencontre avec Kraft.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos, le genre amicale mais qui propulsa Charlie en avant. Kevin le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Oups, désolé professeur, des fois je ne connais pas ma force … et donc, je disais, c'est incroyable, non ? Rien ! Aucune force de police. Bon, je sais que l'on ne peut pas mettre un flic derrière chaque personne mais quand même. Je veux dire ce type là, celui auquel vous parliez, bah, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, non ?

Charlie frissonna mais continua à avancer, ignorant la question de Kévin. Non, merci, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce que Kraft aurait fait mais Kevin continua sur la même veine.

- … ouais, il aurait pu vous enlever, en plein jour, pouf, disparu le professeur Eppes, juste comme ça (Kevin fit claquer ses doigts). Et personne n'aurait bougé le petit doigt. Franchement, ces types, je veux dire, les mecs qui dirigent les facs, ils nous facilitent vachement la tâche, croyez moi, nous --

- Kevin, bon sang, la ferme ! Cria soudain Eric.

Kevin fit une petite grimace et émit un rire forcé en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Oh. Oui. Je suis vraiment con parfois …

Un silence s'installa. Quelque chose avait changé. Radicalement. Les trois jeunes gens fixaient Charlie avec l'air de rapaces observant leur proie. Envolés les sourires amicaux. Karen soupira et composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

- Quelle bande de crétins, je vous jure, grommela t-elle. Occupez vous de lui, je vais voir où en sont les préparatifs.

Les préparatifs ? Charlie sentit un frisson le parcourir et cette fois, ce n'était pas Kraft qui en était la cause. Il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

- Professeur, ne nous rendez pas les choses difficiles, dit Eric.

Charlie serrait sa mallette contre lui et continuait à reculer. Kevin et Eric avançaient vers lui : pour un pas qu'il faisait en arrière, les deux jeunes en faisaient un en avant.

Et soudain, tout s'accéléra.

Charlie balança sa mallette à la tête d'Eric et se mit à courir.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du parking et cette partie du campus n'était pas très fréquentée. Charlie se fit la remarque qu'en effet Kevin avait raison : l'endroit manquait de manière drastique de policiers. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots au Lieutenant Gary Walker.

Charlie dévalait quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à Holliston Avenue et il était presque arrivé à la dernière marche lorsqu'il se sentit décoller. Au sens littéral du terme. La sensation d'envol fut de courte durée et le crash qui la suivit fut quant à lui violent. Une douleur terrible traversa la cheville droite de Charlie qui hurla. Une main fut plaquée sur sa bouche étouffant son cri.

- _Nondedieu_ ! Kevin, cria Eric, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'es pas sur un terrain de foot ! Putain, t'aurais pu le tuer, espèce d'abruti !

- Ah ouais, et on aurait fait comment s'il s'était barré, hein ? Répliqua Kevin.

Charlie s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale contre Kevin qui le maintenait toujours plaqué face contre terre. La douleur foudroyante qu'il avait ressentie au moment du choc lui avait donné la nausée. Si Kevin n'enlevait pas sa main, il se ferait un plaisir de lui vomir dessus. Kevin l'agrippa brusquement par la taille, lui maintenant un bras dans le dos, et il se releva l'entraînant avec lui. Une fois debout, Charlie sentit sa cheville lâcher sous le poids de son corps. Il poussa un long gémissement de douleur.

- Et merde, je crois qu'il s'est fait mal en tombant, marmonna Kevin, sa main toujours fermement plaquée sur la bouche de Charlie.

- _Oooooh_, vraiment ? Moqua Karen qui venait de raccrocher son portable, quelle surprise ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était fait tackler par un type faisant deux fois son poids et sa taille, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille s'agenouilla près de Charlie. Elle releva son jean et poussa sa chaussette pour découvrir une chair gonflée et rouge. Kevin poussa un long sifflement.

- Woauou, là au moins, il ne risque plus d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie, déclara t-il.

Karen soupira.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Eric.

- Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas médecin je te rappelle. Elle haussa les épaules. Je crois que Kevin a raison, il nous donnera moins de problème s'il est … un peu handicapé. Et cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur la cérémonie.

Cérémonie … Le cerveau de Charlie, tout occupé à gérer la douleur, enregistra le mot et le rangea à côté de celui de « préparatifs » dans la catégorie : danger !

- Ouais, mais quand même, je ne sais pas si …

- Non. Eric, tu sais ce qui est en jeu, lui rappela Karen. Va voir si le van est là. _Elle_ saura quoi faire si ça peut te rassurer.

Eric fixait Charlie qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et de réprimer ses pleurs. Leur regard se croisa et pendant un moment, Charlie crut que le jeune homme allait faire quelque chose mais Eric détourna juste les yeux et descendit dans la rue. Charlie gémit en le voyant disparaître.

- Tiens bâillonne le, fit Karen qui avait sorti un foulard de son sac.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme soextraire un autre item du sac : une paire de menottes.

- Bah merde alors, t'es drôlement équipée toi. Tu te ballades toujours avec ce genre de truc dans ton sac à main ? Demanda Kevin.

- Je suis du genre : « scout toujours prêt », allez, fais ce que je te dis, lui répondit Karen en se relevant.

La panique envahit Charlie. Non. Non, non … NON. Il arqua ses jambes puis les détendit violemment, frappant Kevin au visage et l'envoyant par terre. Le jeune homme se mit à quatre pattes, tenant son nez entre ses mains.

- Argh … le … le petit merdeux, il m'a cassé le nez !

Mais Charlie n'allait pas rester là pour vérifier si c'était le cas. Il asséna une superbe gifle à Karen (_OhMonDieu_ ! Il venait de frapper une femme … encore. C'était la seconde fois depuis Simmons qu'il portait la main sur une femme) qui poussa un cri et tomba elle aussi. Charlie se mit, tant bien que mal, debout et, poussé par une montée d'adrénaline, crapahuta vers la rue. Il allait y arriver, il suffisait qu'il remonte Holliston pour tomber dans San Pasqual Street qui était une des rues les plus animées du campus.

- Hey, il est là ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Charlie étouffa un sanglot. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite ! _La peur donne des ailes_, jamais entendu dicton plus vrai, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il continuait à trottiner. Envolée la douleur, son corps était entièrement concentré sur une seule tâche : avancer, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas flancher.

Il était presque arrivé à l'intersection entre les deux rues lorsque le bruit d'un moteur en pleine accélération lui fit tourner la tête. Un van le dépassa et dans un crissement de pneu, monta sur le trottoir, lui barrant la route. La portière s'ouvrit devant lui. Charlie recula … et stoppa net lorsqu'il fut bloqué par quelque chose derrière lui. Ou plus exactement quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête.

Le visage de Kévin était complètement déformé par la rage et par les effets du coup que Charlie lui avait donné. Oh que oui, son nez était bel et bien cassé, les chairs tuméfiées autour de ses yeux lui donnaient l'air d'un raton-laveur ou d'un boxeur malchanceux. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient à égalité maintenant : œil pour œil, dent pour dent … et os cassé pour os cassé.

Kevin agrippa violemment le bras de Charlie et se mit à le secouer.

- Petite ordure tu vas voir ce que --

- Hey, tu te calmes Conan, ok, lui intima Karen. Eric, donne lui un coup de main pour monter le professeur dans le van. Magne toi bon sang ! Faut pas qu'on traîne ici. Elle lançait des regards inquiets à la rue.

Un nouvel espoir emplit le cœur de Charlie. Quel idiot il faisait ! Ils étaient désormais à portée de voix de tout un tas de gens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais Kévin devait avoir – enfin – compris le danger et il posa à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche. Charlie porta ses mains à celle de Kevin, tentant de la déloger. Kévin le secoua comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon et le propulsa vers le van. Eric, qui était monté dans le véhicule, attrapa Charlie par les aisselles et se mit à le hisser à bord. Charlie se débattit furieusement lorsque soudain une douleur horrible lui arracha un autre cri.

A travers ses larmes, Charlie vit le visage de Karen penché sur lui. Elle serrait la cheville blessée de Charlie. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Vous montez gentiment Professeur ou je demande à Kevin de vous casser autre chose … je suis certaine qu'il ne se fera pas prier.

Charlie arrivait à peine à respirer, la douleur menaçait de le submerger. Karen exerça une nouvelle pression sur sa cheville. Charlie étouffa un autre cri, déglutit péniblement et hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien, très bien, répondit juste Karen en lui tapotant les cheveux, un peu comme si elle caressait un animal obéissant. Eric ! Attrape.

Charlie vit juste un éclair argenté passer devant ses yeux. Les menottes. Il ferma les yeux. Eric ramena ses bras derrière son dos et lui passa les bracelets. Karen posa le foulard sur ses yeux et fit un nœud derrière sa tête, coinçant plusieurs boucles de cheveux.

- Bien, maintenant … il y eut un bruit de scotch que l'on déchire, fermez la bouche professeur.

Charlie détourna la tête mais la pression revint sur sa cheville. Il gémit et cessa de se débattre. Karen utilisa le scotch comme un bâillon, faisant deux fois le tour de la tête. Charlie fut ensuite lentement hissé dans le van et placé sur le sol. Il entendit quelqu'un refermer la porte et taper contre la paroi séparant le conducteur de l'arrière du véhicule.

Le van démarra.

* * *

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria Mégane qui réprima l'envie de donner un bon coup dans la voiture de Don. Au moins, si elle rayait la peinture, les techniciens du FBI seraient peut-être obligés de repeindre cette horreur d'une couleur acceptable, non ?

Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver la voiture de Don. Le FBI n'avait peut-être aucun goût pour la couleur de ses voitures mais il était en revanche très à cheval sur la sécurité des personnes qui les conduisaient et le petit tracker GPS qui équipait tous ses véhicules étaient souvent une vraie bénédiction. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en faire autant avec les agents, pensa Mégane.

David était assis au volant, équipé de gants en latex, fouillant le véhicule méticuleusement avec le même sérieux dont il faisait preuve avec n'importe qu'elle victime. Sauf que cette fois la victime était loin d'être n'importe qui …

Mégane se tourna vers Colby qui discutait avec un des gardiens du parking. Vu sa tête, la discussion ne devait pas donner grand-chose. Il salua le gardien et vint rejoindre Mégane près de la voiture.

- Alors ? Demanda Mégane.

- Rien … personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Un grand classique, mais j'ai récupéré les vidéos de surveillance au cas où.

- Ok, c'est déjà ça.

Mégane se pencha vers la voiture.

- Et toi David ?

David secoua la tête.

- Et Charlie ? Demanda David.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mégane de secouer la tête.

- Ok, récapitulons dit-elle en portant la main à son front, nous avons deux --

- LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! Je vous dis que je dois la voir !

Les cris firent tourner la tête à Mégane. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'homme que les forces de police essayaient de repousser derrière le cordon de sécurité. Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'interpella lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait.

- AGENT REEVES ! Je dois absolument vous parler !

- Hey, c'est pas ce type qui nous a aidés dans l'affaire de ces gamines passeuses de drogue, il y a deux ans de ça ? Le type qui a bossé avec la CIA et qui se prétend un --

- … médium, termina David. Ouais, c'est lui, Samuel Kraft. J'ai l'impression depuis ce foutu accident de voiture que nous sommes entrés dans la « 4ème dimension ».

- Ouais, bizarre, non ? Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'évoluer dans Euréka, fit remarquer Colby.

- Je vous signale à tous les deux que la plupart des épisodes de la « 4ème dimension » série se terminaient mal pour les protagonistes, leur répondit Mégane juste avant de se diriger vers le cordon de sécurité.

- Laissez le passer, ordonna t-elle à l'attention des hommes qui se trouvaient là.

Kraft tira sur sa sacoche d'un coup sec pour la déloger de la main d'un des policiers puis il tourna un visage plutôt angoissé vers Mégane.

- Agent Reeves, je l'ai vu, vous devez me croire, je l'ai vu !

Il agitait plusieurs feuilles de papier à dessin, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans les bureaux du FBI. Elle se rappelait aussi fort bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son père. Le fait qu'il avait su l'avait profondément touchée. La partie cartésienne en elle avait tout d'abord refusé net ce qu'il lui avait dit mais l'autre partie d'elle-même, la petite fille blessée, elle, avait écouté. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Don et Charlie étaient portés disparus et si Kraft avait le moindre début de réponse, elle le prendrait volontiers. Elle en discuterait avec sa moitié cartésienne plus tard …

- Monsieur Kraft, que faites vous ici ?

Kraft émit un petit grognement impatient.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps … il est en danger … il est … c'est tout simplement incroyable, mes visions, elles n'ont jamais été aussi … aussi claires ! C'est comme s'il … comme s'il les dirigeait d'une certaine manière, comme s'il me guidait vers lui.

Colby et David qui avaient rejoint Mégane, posèrent la question simultanément.

- Qui « il » ?

Mais ce n'est pas kraft qui leur répondit.

- Charlie … murmura Mégane qui examinait les dessins de Kraft.

Sur celui qu'elle tenait dans les mains, se trouvait dessiné le corps d'un homme mains attachées derrière le dos, bâillonné et yeux bandés. La masse de boucles brunes ne laissait guère de doute sur son identité.

* * *

Charlie avait essayé de compter le nombre d'arrêts que le van marquait ainsi que le temps s'écoulant entre chacun d'eux. Il espérait qu'il pourrait trianguler sa position. A condition d'avoir accès à un ordinateur … bah voyons comme s'ils allaient le laisser s'approcher d'une connexion Internet !

Au moins, tant qu'ils roulaient, personne ne s'occupait de lui. Ce qui était un sacré plus sauf que … sauf que du coup son cerveau s'était mis en overdrive. Et les deux petits mots prononcés par ses kidnappeurs un peu plus tôt étaient revenus le hanter.

Des préparatifs, une cérémonie.

Charlie frissonna. Son cerveau aimait les maths. Opérations simples ou complexes. Même une simple addition … et son cerveau, en additionnant les mots préparatifs et cérémonie, arrivait invariablement à « sacrifice ».

Pas étonnant avec tous ces idiots qui le prenait pour un Dieu réincarné ! Il y avait de quoi échauffer les esprits un peu fragiles. Ou déséquilibrés … Charlie ne savait pas encore dans quelle catégorie il devait ranger Karen, Kevin et Eric. Ou la troisième personne, celle qui conduisait le van. Peut-être que --

Ses pensées stoppèrent en même temps que le van.

* * *

Don fulminait.

Un bleu, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Et -- _Ouch_ !

Putain, elle ne pouvait pas faire un peu attention à sa conduite, cette folle, non ? Il fallait dire que le coffre n'était pas réputé pour être l'endroit le plus approprié pour une petite ballade en voiture.

Don essaya de se tourner pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Argh … peine perdue. Soit il était trop grand, soit le coffre était trop petit, ou bien était-ce un peu des deux, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il allait être couvert de bleus après cette petite expérience.

Au moins, ils avaient quitté le parking ce qui signifiait que Charlie n'était pas en danger. Et ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il s'était trompé dans son analyse : c'était bien lui la cible … encore qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que cette fille venait faire là-dedans ?

Un brusque virage envoya Don valdinguer conter la carlingue. Cette fois, il en avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment marre. Il se mit à frapper le capot de toutes ses forces … on ne savait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait peut-être l'entendre. Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins ça lui permettait de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose.

Soudain, la voiture stoppa. Don se prépara. Il banda tout ses muscles, prêt à attaquer dès que le coffre s'ouvrirait. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas à la fois, tenir son arme et le capot, non ?

Mais rien ne se passa. Il entendit la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir puis deux personnes converser. Deux voix féminines, peut-être ? Difficile à dire. Ce qu'elles se disaient ne lui parvenait pas assez clairement pour qu'il puisse distinguer ce qu'elles se disaient où s'il s'agissaient d'un homme et d'une femme ou de deux femmes. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un remonta dans la voiture, la portière se ferma et la voiture repartit.

Cette fois, ils ne roulèrent pas très longtemps, à peine quelques minutes. La voiture fit quelques manœuvres, indiquant que le conducteur la garait. Don attendit, muscles bandés. Sauf que rien ne se passa. Au bout de quelques minutes, Don se remit à frapper le capot, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Au moins, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrêtés, il y avait une bonne chance pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça devrait au moins faire réagir ses --

Le capot s'ouvrit soudainement et la lumière éblouit Don qui en oublia toutes ses idées d'attaque surprise. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se protéger en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

- Scully n'a jamais enfermé Mulder dans le coffre de sa voiture, grommela t-il à l'attention d'Helen Tisdalle.

Cette dernière le regarda un moment avant de répondre, son arme fixée sur sa poitrine.

- Elle aurait peut-être du, cela lui aurait évité pas mal de soucis, vous ne croyez pas ? Tenez, dit-elle en lui lançant quelque chose, vous en aurez besoin.

Instinctivement, Don attrapa les objets que Tisdalle lui avait lancés : une couverture et une bouteille d'eau.

- Je suis désolée, mais pour le moment, vous allez devoir rester là, puis elle baissa le capot.

- Hey, non. Helen !

Le capot claqua.

- Helen ! HELEN !!!

Personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Charlie attendait. La porte du van s'ouvrit. Soudain, des mains le saisirent sous les aisselles.

- Hey, vous me donnez un coup de main, ou quoi ?

C'était Kevin.

- Ouais, ouais, attends que je sois descendu, ok, on n'est pas aux pièces, lui répondit Eric.

Ils sortirent Charlie du van sans grande difficulté mais les choses se compliquèrent un peu lorsqu'il fallut qu'il se mette debout. Cette fois, la douleur dans sa cheville était insupportable et des petits points blancs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, puis plus rien … jusqu'à ce que Karen le gifle. Violement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Hurla une autre voix, celle d'une femme. Une voix que Charlie était certain d'avoir déjà entendue.

- Il s'est fait mal en tombant, répondit juste Kevin.

- Laissez moi voir ça, fit la voix. Et puis enlevez lui ce bâillon !

Le scotch fut enlevé sans grande douceur. Charlie cracha le morceau de tissu par terre. Quelque chose buta contre ses dents.

- Tenez, buvez.

Charlie hésita un moment mais obéit. De l'eau, c'était de l'eau … qui aurait cru que le Nectar des Dieux résidait dans une simple bouteille d'eau minérale ?

- Bon, reposez le maintenant, que je vois de quoi il retourne.

Kévin reposa Charlie dans le van en position assise. Une main souleva sa jambe et il étouffa un cri. Il entendit soudain un bruit de tissu que l'on déchire. Adieu son jean tout neuf !

- Bien, voyons voir … hummm, ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux vous examiner proprement. Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement, d'accord ?

Charlie se demandait pourquoi cette femme lui demandait son avis : il n'y avait de toute manière rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, non ?

Elle délaça sa chaussure. Depuis qu'il devait réutiliser son vélo, Charlie mettait ses chaussures de marche, c'était plus pratique que des tennis.

- Ok, prêt ?

Prêt ? Prêt à qu-- Charlie hurla et se mit à se débattre. Violemment. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de mou, choc qui fut suivi d'un « ouch ! » provenant de sa droite.

- Mon nez ! Ce pt'it con m'a encore démolli le nez !

L'idée qu'il venait une fois de plus de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Kévin aurait pu être séduisante si Charlie n'avait pas été trop occupé à lutter contre la douleur et à essayer d'échapper aux mains qui voulaient lui enlever sa chaussure.

_- CHARLIE ! CHARLIIIIIIIIE ! _

Charlie arrêta de se débattre, surprenant ses geôliers.

- Merde, quoi encore ! Fit Kevin.

Cette voix … ce n'était pas celle de l'un de ses kidnappeurs. C'était celle de …

- Do-Don … ? Murmura Charlie.

- CHARLIE ! _NONDEDIEU_ ! Helen ... Tisdalle, vous êtes … vous êtes morte, vous m'entendez ! _MORTE_ ! Si jamais vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, j'aurais votre peau !

Le tout fut suivi de divers jurons ainsi que de coups furieux portés contre une paroi métallique.

La voix de Don lui parvenait avec un écho, en résonance. C'était comme s'il se trouvait derrière quelque chose. Une porte ? Ils étaient certainement devant un bâtiment et Don se trouvait là, à l'intérieur. Et il frappait comme un fou furieux contre la barrière – de la tôle selon toute évidence – qui l'empêchait apparemment de voir son frère.

- DON ! Hurla Charlie.

- Charlie ? Dieu merci … Charlie, tout va bien ?

Ca c'était la question à 1000 dollars. Nope, tout n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout même et -- Minute ? Don avait bien dit Tisdalle ? Helen Tisdalle ? L'infirmière qu'ils avaient rencontrée lors de l'accident ? L'accident … Charlie eut brutalement une autre révélation.

Eric.

Eric Newkirk. Le jeune avec lequel Don était resté jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Charlie se rappelait maintenant où il avait vu le visage du jeune homme : sur une civière, juste avant que l'ambulance ne l'emporte. Sa jeune sœur n'avait pas eu autant de chance que lui. Elle, ç'avait été une des voitures du coroner qui l'avait évacuée.

Mais que lui voulaient ces gens ?

- Enlevez lui son bandeau, annonça Tisdalle.

Kevin grommela mais s'exécuta, toujours avec autant de douceur. Charlie pouvait dire adieu à une bonne poignée de cheveux. Il cligna des yeux et examina l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il le trouva étrangement familier. Une sensation de malaise le saisit et lui noua l'estomac. Ils étaient près des docks. Près de …

Oh, non … non, non, non. Charlie savait où ils se trouvaient exactement : devant le bâtiment où il avait trouvé Ibolya Korkura, agonisante !

_- Charlie !_

Don ! Charlie regarda autour de lui. Où était donc son frère ?

- Charlie ! Réponds moi bon sang !

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il identifia l'endroit d'où venaient les coups. Helen Tisdalle se trouvait tout près de la voiture dans laquelle son frère était manifestemement enfermé. Elle fixa longuement Charlie avant de sortir, en un geste délibérément lent, comme pour ménager ses effets, un revolver, le genre que portent les femmes avec une petite crosse en nacre. Pas très grand mais l'air aussi dangereux que n'importe quelle autre arme à feu. Elle posa le canon sur le capot de la voiture.

- C'est assez simple en fait, Charlie. Soit vous vous laissez faire gentiment, sans faire d'histoire, soit je vide mon chargeur, puis je recharge et je recommence … autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que la surface entière de ce capot ressemble à de la dentelle.

Dans le coffre de la voiture Don avait arrêté de donner des coups.

L'émotion rendait Charlie incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fixait toujours le revolver posé sur le capot.

- Charlie ?

Charlie hocha la tête.

- Bien, dit Tisdalle l'air satisfait, maintenant, voyons un peu cette cheville.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier lorsque Tisdalle enleva sa chaussure. Elle lui ôta sa chaussette et manipula sa cheville avec une douceur qui détonnait étrangement avec sa menace de transformer Don en passoire.

- Ce n'est pas cassé, vous avez eu de la chance. Le choc a du être brutal, mais le fait que vous ayez porté des chaussures de marche, haute et tenant bien la cheville, vous a évité le pire. C'est une mauvaise entorse qu'il faudrait sans doute plâtrer …

Yep, Helen Tisdalle, l'image même de la professionnelle. Future médecin si Charlie se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Don. C'était définitif : Charlie détestait les médecins et tout ceux qui, de près ou de loin, travaillaient dans le monde médical.

- Kevin, Eric, vous l'aidez à entrer.

Tisdalle examina sa montre et soupira, agacée.

- Nous sommes déjà en retard sur notre timing,

- En retard ? Fit la voix étouffée de Don. En retard pour quoi ? Tisdalle, répondez moi ? Charlie ! _CHARLIE_ !

Charlie laissa les deux étudiants le soulever et ils rejoignirent l'entrée du bâtiment, cahin-caha. Pendant tout le trajet, son regard resta sur la voiture où était enfermée Don. Il croisa le regard de Karen penchée au dessus de la voiture.

* * *

Oh non. Non, non, non. Don frappait de toutes ses forces sur le capot, hurlant à Tisdalle de laisser son frère tranquille.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Le bruit stoppa net Don.

- Hey vous, fit une petite voix fluttée. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Don cligna des yeux. Ok, tout ça était de plus en plus bizarre : des kidnappeurs qui ignoraient qui étaient leur victime ?

- Eppes, je suis Don Eppes, je suis agent du FBI et --

- _Oooh_, vous êtes de la même famille que le professeur ?

- Oui, je suis son frère. Ecoutez, vous pouvez nous aider, il --

- Plus âgé ou plus jeune ?

- Pardon ?

La voix soupira.

- Vous êtes son grand frère ou son petit frère ?

- L'aîné, je suis l'aîné, mais --

- Oh, cool.

- Ecoutez, vous devez --

Il y eut un tapotement sur le capot.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bien nous occuper de votre petit frère. Nous vous le rendrons dès demain matin. Quand nous aurons retrouvé les notres : un frère pour un frère, une sœur pour une sœur, c'est plutôt juste, non ? Allez, bonne nuit Agent Eppes !

Un frère pour un frère ? Mais de quoi parlait cette folle ? Don entendit le bruit des pas de la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il frappa le capot de toutes ses forces.

- Hey ! Revenez ! _Revenez_ !

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

Charlie qui était assis sur une chaise, le pied surélevé et posé sur un tabouret, frottait ses bras et ses poignets endoloris. Tisdalle avait ordonné à Eric de lui ôter les menottes dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la petite pièce où il se trouvait maintenant. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas celle où il avait trouvé le corps d'Ibolya !

- Je vais juste la bander, lui annonça Tisdalle en reposant doucement son pied sur le tabouret. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Je vais aussi vous faire une petite injection de morphine et --

- Non ! S'écria Charlie, terrifié à l'idée d'être drogué.

Tisdalle leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux froids.

- Dois-je vous rappeler votre promesse et le prix à payer pour tout acte de désobéissance ?

Charlie soupira et secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que la vie de son frère était en jeu. Si seulement, il savait exactement pourquoi ?

- Helen, je … expliquez moi ce que vous attendez de moi. Je … je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver … trouver un autre moyen de--

Tisdalle se releva brusquement. Elle récupéra un des sacs qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée et farfouilla dedans un moment. Elle en sortit différents items qu'elle déposa sur un ancien établi puis, une bande straps dans les mains, elle revint vers Charlie et s'agenouilla une fois encore devant lui.

- Helen, s'il vous plaît …

Helen lui répondit sans relever la tête.

- Moi aussi ce jour là, le jour de l'accident, je vous ai supplié, mais vous m'avez ignorée. Vous avez ignoré la douleur autour de vous alors que vous aviez le pouvoir de la soulager.

Quant elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient remplis de colère.

- Soyez heureux que je ne décide pas d'agir comme vous !

Elle posa le straps puis se leva. Elle récupéra ce qu'elle avait laissé sur l'établi.

- Déshabillez vous et passez ça.

« Ca » c'était une longue tunique en coton, blanche. Le cœur de Charlie se remit à battre la chamade. Les images de sacrifices de tous les films de séries Z qu'il avait pu voir dans son adolescence défilaient dans sa tête. _OhMonDieu_, c'était donc ça ! Ils allaient le … le sacrifier !

- Charlie, nous attendons. Bien entendu, Eric et Kevin peuvent aussi vous « donner » un coup de main, si vous préférez.

La voix sèche de Tisdalle le fit sursauter. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Eric et Kevin étaient là. Le visage de Kévin était méconnaissable. Ce qui était très clair en revanche, c'était son sourire. Charlie savait que le jeune homme n'hésiterait pas un instant à « l'aider » à se déshabiller … avec toute la douceur dont il était capable bien entendu.

Charlie secoua la tête.

- Non, je … je vais le faire seul mais … pas … pas de morphine.

- Nous verrons, répondit Tisdalle, tout dépendra de votre état. Allez, dépêchons.

Tisdalle se tenait debout devant Charlie, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Derrière elle, près de la porte les deux adolescents attendaient eux aussi. Charlie se leva péniblement et déboutonna sa chemise.

* * *

- Oh, il est prêt ! Fit Karen, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_Oooooh_ que oui, il était prêt. Sauf que Charlie ignorait encore pour quoi. Il avait l'air ridicule dans cette espèce de robe blanche et surtout, surtout il était gelé. Tisdalle avait insisté pour qu'il se déshabille … _entièrement_. Passé le moment d'humiliation de se retrouver nu devant trois étrangers, Charlie avait enfilé rapidement la tunique qui le couvrait jusqu'aux chevilles et maintenant, il se retrouvait à frissonner, assis sur cette foutue chaise, en compagnie de gens qui avaient visiblement perdus pieds avec la réalité il y avait un bon moment de ça. Et pour couronner le tout, Février n'était pas pour rien réputé être le mois le plus froid à L.A ! _Don_ ! S'il était toujours dans la voiture, il devait lui aussi souffrir du froid.

Tisdalle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle avec brusquerie.

Karen avança jusqu'à Charlie ignorant ostensiblement Helen. Elle tendit la main vers ses cheveux et Charlie recula instinctivement. Karen sourit, visiblement amusée par sa réaction. Elle caressa une boucle puis elle enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Hum, ils sont tout emmêlés. Je vais vous arranger ça.

Tisdalle soupira, agacée.

- Karen, je t'ai posé une question ?

- Oh, fit juste Karen qui fouillait dans son sac à main. _Elle_ veut vous voir. Ca semble urgent.

Ignorant Tisdalle, Karen sortit une brosse à cheveux de son sac, s'installa derrière Charlie et se mit à lui brosser les cheveux.

Charlie ignorait qui était ce « elle » mais elle devait être importante parce qu'à l'annonce que cette mystérieuse personne voulait la voir, Tisdalle perdit sa belle assurance.

- Oui, bien sûr, la cérémonie est pour bientôt, nous avons encore des choses à voir.

- Huhu, fit juste Karen qui se battait avec une des boucles de Charlie.

Tisdalle observa un moment la jeune femme puis sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls, Charlie et elle.

Le silence s'installa. Charlie était trop épuisé pour faire la conversation. Et puis Tisdalle lui avait gentiment rappelé ce qu'il lui en coûterait de « jouer au plus malin ».

Karen poussa un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à délivrer la boucle de son nœud récalcitrant.

- Lorie … c'était … c'est ma meilleure amie vous savez, lâcha t-elle soudain.

Lorie ? Et encore un nom familier … Lorie, Lorie … Newkirk ! La malheureuse sœur d'Eric. Et Karen était … avait été, sa meilleure amie ? Charlie écarquilla les yeux. Il croyait que Lorie Newkirk était une gamine ? Du moins c'était ce que lui avait dit Don. Comment Karen et Lorie pouvaient-elles se cconnaître ?

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Lorie éclata de rire.

- Ca le fait, hein ? Vous me donnez quel âge professeur ? Allez, dites un chiffre ?

Elle se leva et tourna sur elle-même comme un top model, jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds pour renforcer l'effet sensuel des mouvements de son corps.

- Alors professeur ? Pas de chiffres ? Et moi qui croyais que vous les adoriez.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et se laissa retomber par terre, s'installant en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa Charlie secoua violemment la tête pour échapper au baiser. Karen le relâcha, une mine amusée sur le visage.

- Je vais avoir 14 ans professeur … dans, laissez moi réfléchir, yep, dans 4 mois et 22 jours. Moi aussi vous voyez, j'aime bien les chiffres mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout … sa mine s'assombrit. C'est elle. Lorie … et vous allez me la ramener.

Avant que Charlie ait pu demander par quel miracle elle pensait qu'il allait pouvoir faire revenir à la vie une personne morte depuis plusieurs jours, Karen reprit. Cette fois, son regard était planté sur le mur en face d'elle, comme si elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Vous voyez, rien ne peut nous séparer, rien. Nous sommes sœurs de sang. Regardez …

Elle lui montra sa paume droite. Il y avait une cicatrice, celle d'une petite estafilade. Elle ferma le poing et le serra contre son cœur.

- Nous avons échangé notre sang il y a des années de ça, lors d'une colonie de vacances, murmura t-elle, et maintenant, nous ne faisons plus qu'une. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Il faut qu'elle revienne ou bien …

Son regard bleu plongea dans le regard brun de Charlie.

- … ou bien je ne serai pas la seule à perdre une part de moi-même.

Avant que Charlie ait pu lui demander des explications sur ce qu'elle entendait par là, la porte s'ouvrit. Tisdalle se tenait dans l'embrasure, main sur la poignée.

- Va rejoindre les autres, ils ont besoin d'un coup de main pour les derniers préparatifs.

Karen soupira mais se leva, non sans avoir d'abord passé sa main dans la chevelure de Charlie. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite certainement par son petit travail d'apprentie coiffeuse.

- A tout à l'heure professeur, lança t-elle juste avant de sortir.

Charlie fixait Tisdalle.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t-il, sur un ton qui, il l'espérait, ne trahissait pas trop sa peur.

Une ombre passa derrière Helen. Cette dernière se poussa pour laisser entrer la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

En découvrant son identité, Charlie perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- Maintenant Charlie, dit le docteur Cheryl Simmons, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

**A suivre … **

(26) Un groupe Newyorkais que j'aime beaucoup. Ils sont classés Jazz mais en fait sont plutôt dans la mouvance « Dark Rock », avec leurs belles ballades mélancoliques. J'écris cette NBP en écoutant Live for the Touch (album Dreams that breathe your name).


	6. Chapter 6

**NA** : et oui, je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que je pars à Marseille passer le WE avec Alhenorr (c'est elle qui m'a rendue dingue de Numb3rs !). Bonne lecture !

**6** – Mégane entra dans la salle d'interrogation et fit un signe de la tête à l'agent qui était avec Kraft. Une fois seule avec le médium, Mégane se planta devant la large vitre qui donnait sur la ruche que constituaient les bureaux du FBI.

- Vous y êtes parvenue, dit soudain Kraft.

Mégane tourna la tête, sourcils froncés.

- Je suis parvenue à quoi ?

Kraft releva ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Votre père … vous vous êtes réconciliée avec lui, annonça t-il sur un ton assuré.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Mégane revint à l'observation des bureaux. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

- Monsieur Kraft, que faisiez vous sur le campus de CalSi ? Demanda t-elle abruptement observant les réactions du médium dans les reflets de la vitre.

Kraft sembla un moment déboussolée par la question. Mégane sourit. Amusant qu'elle utilise les mêmes « trucs » que lui, non ? Il y a deux ans, il avait délibérément triché avec le petit test de clairvoyance en utilisant ses lunettes et aujourd'hui, c'était Mégane qui utilisait son reflet pour jauger ses réactions. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne trichait pas. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle avait besoin de la vérité.

- Monsieur Kraft ?

Kraft se ressaisit. Il glissa la main vers les dessins qui se trouvaient sur la table, sembla hésiter un moment puis se décida.

- J'étais venu lui parler.

Inutile de préciser de qui il était question, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kraft.

- Voyons agent Reeves, si nous pouvions éviter les questions stupides …

- Je ne crois pas que demander la raison de votre visite à un homme qui a disparu juste après vous avoir rencontré est stupide, Monsieur Kraft, lui répondit-elle.

Kraft soupira, visiblement agacé.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'avais besoin de voir le professeur Eppes. Il a besoin de --

Kraft se tut soudainement. Mégane le vit se mordre les lèvres comme si l'envie de parler était irrésistible mais qu'il savait qu'il devait se taire. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, sourire aux lèvres et approcha de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, se plantant derrière lui.

- Parce qu'il a besoin de vous, Monsieur Kraft, est-ce ce que vous pensez ? Que Charlie a besoin … d'un coach. De quelqu'un qui a déjà l'expérience, qui sait comment gérer ses nouvelles facultés, qui peut l'aider.

Elle s'était penchée sur Kraft et sa voix était presque réduite à un murmure. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui veut amadouer un animal ou bercer un enfant. Une voix sereine, assurée et emplit de compassion.

- … le problème, Monsieur Kraft, c'est que je ne vous crois pas du tout. Ce que je crois …

Mégane se redressa.

- Ce que je crois, c'est que vous êtes jaloux, envieux même. Tout ce pouvoir … ce même pouvoir dont vous chercher désespérément depuis plus de 20 ans à percer le secret, ce pouvoir dont vous ne serez jamais maître … ce pouvoir entre les mains d'une personne qui n'en veut pas, ne saura jamais l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et encore moins l'utiliser … quelle injustice n'est-ce pas ?

De l'autre côté du miroir, dans la pièce où se trouvait tout le matériel d'enregistrement des auditions, Colby laissa échapper un long sifflement admirateur.

- Je n'aimerais pas être un jour face à Mégane.

- Ouais, elle serait capable de te faire avouer n'importe quoi, ajouta David.

Colby lui sourit.

- Comme le nom du type qui a versé du café dans son yuka préféré pendant plusieurs semaine avant que le pauvre ne succombe ?

David leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang ! Mon frère faisait ça avec le café que ma mère préparait … enfin, ce qui tenait lieu de café à ses yeux. Et aucune plante n'en est jamais morte !

Colby, toujours tout sourire, ajouta.

- C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'y rajoutait pas de lait …

Espérant changer de conversation, David fit un signe de la tête vers la vitre, désignant Kraft.

- Ce type est notre meilleur suspect dans la disparition de Don et de Charlie.

- Tu veux dire notre seul et unique suspect, précisa Colby. Hey, David ?

David qui avait récupéré le dossier de Kraft sur la table et s'apprêtait à sortir, se tourna vers son co-équipier qui fixait toujours Kraft.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu y crois toi à toutes ces conneries ? Tu crois que maintenant Charlie peut … je ne sais pas, faire des trucs, comme communiquer avec les morts ?

David observa un moment Colby. Communiquer avec les morts ? Mais de quoi parlait donc son ami ? Colby fixait Kraft avec un drôle d'air. Il semblait presque … Et David comprit. Il s'approcha de Colby.

- Sir Athur Conan Doyle, lâcha t-il tout en fixant lui aussi Kraft.

Colby se tourna vers lui mais resta silencieux.

- Ce type a révolutionné le roman policier en inventant un détective dont les méthodes de résolution des énigmes sont purement scientifiques. Holmes est un enquêteur, sans émotions ni arrière plan familial. Une complète innovation puisque tous les autres auteurs de l'époque, notamment les auteurs français, étaient engagés dans le jeu des passions, des idéologies et des morales de leur époque.

Colby ne disait toujours rien, attendant sans doute de voir où voulait en venir David.

- Conan Doyle s'est inspiré d'un de ses professeurs (27) pour créer le personnage de Sherlock Holmes. Doyle était médecin et oui, comme ce cher docteur Watson. Il avait étudié la médecine après être sorti agnostique des écoles catholiques de son enfance … yep, un agnostique convaincu, un homme croyant que la science peut résoudre toutes les énigmes humaines et pourtant … pourtant Doyle s'est consacré corps et âmes au spiritisme, écrivant plusieurs ouvrages dans lesquels il prétendait pouvoir prouver l'existence de la vie après la mort ainsi que la possibilité de communiquer avec l'au-delà. Et tu sais ce qui a été le « déclencheur » de cette … passion ?

Colby hocha juste la tête.

- La mort de sa femme et de plusieurs de ses proches et amis (28).

David posa la main sur l'épaule de Colby.

- Lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui nous est cher, parfois … David haussa les épaules. Nous aimerions croire qu'il ou elle, est toujours là, à nos côtés, ou bien que nous pouvons lui parler, lui dire les mots que nous avons été incapable de prononcer de son vivant.

David savait que Colby avait vécu des heures difficiles en Afghanistan. Il avait même utilisé son expérience personnelle pour aider Charlie lorsque ce dernier avait fait l'objet d'une agression (29). Qui avait-il pu perdre pour penser que --

- _Merde_ ! s'écria soudain Colby, interrompant les pensées de David.

Colby ressemblait à ces personnages de dessins animés et David aurait pu jurer que la proverbiale petite ampoule s'allumant dans une bulle au dessus de la tête des cartoons venait aussi de clignoter dans le cerveau de Colby.

Colby sortit en trombe de la pièce et entra, toujours en mode cyclone, dans la salle où se trouvait Mégane et Kraft. Ignorant ce dernier, et fixant Mégane droit dans les yeux, il annonça sans sourciller :

- Je crois que je sais pourquoi Charlie a été enlevé.

* * *

Charlie se leva et planta la chaise entre lui et Simmons. Son geste lui sembla un peu pathétique, comme si une simple chaise pouvait le protéger ! Ok, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas agir comme une protection mais au moins elle pouvait lui servir d'arme : si Simmons faisait mine d'avancer vers lui, elle allait se prendre la chaise en pleine figure.

Simmons n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient désormais coupés très courts, à la garçonne, lui donnant un air plus jeune. Elle semblait aussi avoir profité de sa petite cavale pour jouer les bodybuildeuses. Ses bras étaient bien plus musclés que ne s'en souvenait Charlie, d'un autre côté, il l'avait toujours vu vêtue de sa blouse blanche. S'il fallait qu'il soit honnête, il dirait que oui, physiquement, Simmons avait changé, son look était différent. Mais ce qui était resté identique c'était l'éclair qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était la même petite flamme de folie qui avait brillé dans le regard de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le tuer il y avait de cela quelques mois.

- Et bien Charlie, tu es bien silencieux. Rien à dire ? Pas même un petit bonjour.

Elle éclata de rire.

Yep, pas à dire, pensa Charlie, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé : cette femme était toujours indéniablement folle à lier.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pendant toutes ses semaines d'exil.

Exil ? Elle prononçait le mot comme si elle était un de ces malheureux persécutés pour ses idées. Comme si c'était _lui_ le coupable.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup pensé à toi … à la manière dont je pourrais de faire souffrir comme je souffrais, loin de mes proches, de mes amis. Seule.

Simmons faisait le tour de la pièce, sans approcher Charlie. Ce dernier tournait en même temps qu'elle, maintenant la chaise entre eux deux. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un fouet pour avoir l'air d'un de ses dompteurs de fauve. Quoique ces derniers soient généralement vêtus d'un smoking leur donnant un air régalien et non d'une chemise de nuit blanche et – dernière des petites ignominies que Charlie avait découvertes – légèrement transparente (ce qui était de toute manière toujours _trop_ transparent au goût de Charlie). Simmons quant à elle était vraiment parfaite dans le rôle du fauve et Charlie s'attendait à tout instant à la voir lui sauter à la gorge et finir ainsi ce qu'elle avait commencé plusieurs mois auparavant.

- Et donc, je me suis mise à réfléchir à la manière dont je pourrais te faire partager ma vie, continuait Simmons.

_QUOI_ ! Là, Charlie marqua un temps d'arrêt. Partager sa vie … elle ne pensait quand même pas qu'il allait --

Simmons éclata de rire.

- _OhMonDieu_, Charlie si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! Comment peut-on être à la fois si intelligent et si … si naïf ! Certains diraient sans doute innocent. Je voulais dire qu'il était temps que le grand Charlie Eppes sache ce que c'était d'être seul, de vivre comme un reclus, de ne plus pouvoir compter sur personne. De vivre exactement l'enfer que j'ai vécu.

Oh, pensa Charlie, étrangement soulagé.

- Si j'avais tout perdu … mon amant, ma famille, mes amis, mon boulot … il n'y avait aucune raison que _toi_, cracha t-elle, tu aies tout.

Charlie pâlit lorsqu'il compris où Simmons voulait en venir. Cette dernière le remarqua immédiatement.

- Et oui Charlie, j'avais dans l'idée de tout t'enlever … famille, amis, boulot, petite amie … et en fait, j'avais déjà commencé.

- Non … murmura Charlie complètement dévasté.

Simmons lui sourit et se mit à avancer vers lui.

- Je te connais bien tu sais, après tout, j'ai été ton médecin pendant un certain temps. Et je me suis dit que pour commencer, il fallait frapper fort, frapper là où ça ferait le plus de mal. Après, il serait facile de te détruire, cela viendrait tout seul, un peu comme un bâtiment qui s'écroule parce que ses bases sont compromises.

Charlie avait lâché la chaise et reculait. Son dos heurta le mur.

- Et j'ai réfléchis … quelles sont tes « bases » Charlie ? Qui tient lieu de fondations au grand Professeur Charles Eppes ? Qui Charlie, hein ? Qui ?

Charlie glissa le long du mur. Simmons le suivit, sans le toucher. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Et oui, le non moins flamboyant Donald Eppes, agent du FBI, un des meilleurs si on doit en croire l'incroyable taux d'affaires résolues depuis qu'il a en charge l'unité des crimes violents de L.A. Le grand frère aimant et protecteur. Saboter sa voiture a été un peu compliqué. Disons que maintenant, je pourrais sans aucun doute me recycler dans une carrière de mécano. Lorsque j'ai vu le reportage de cet incroyable accident de voitures et que le nom de Eppes a été prononcé, j'ai vraiment cru que ça y'était, tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais atteint mon but. Je pensais ensuite passer à ta petite amie et à cet abruti qui t'accompagne partout comme un petit chien, Fleinhardt. J'aurais fini par ton cher papa. Yep, le dernier élément de la charpente, celui qui cimente le reste de ta vie, n'est-ce pas. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu vis toujours avec lui, non ?

Simmons se releva et alla chercher la chaise qui se trouvait toujours au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle la posa devant Charlie et s'installa à califourchon dessus. Bras sur le dos de la chaise, menton posé sur ses mains, elle examinait Charlie.

- Mais bien sûr, la chance t'a encore souri … d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûre que l'annonce de ta mort dans un accident de voiture m'aurait suffit. Et puis, ce qui a suivi a juste été … grandiose.

Simmons laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

- Ne voilà t-il pas que, selon les rumeurs, tu serais capable de ressusciter les morts. De ce que je sais de l'accident, cette gamine était morte avant même d'avoir touché le sol. On peut respirer et être déjà mort, un peu comme ces pauvres gens atteints du SIDA. Des morts en sursis … et d'après ce qu'Helen – oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, je connais bien Helen, elle a travaillé un certain temps dans mon service avant de rejoindre Cédar Sinaï – c'était exactement ce qu'était la petite Denise, une morte en sursis. Et ne voilà t-il pas qu'entre tes mains, elle repasse du côté des vivants ! Helen était extatique, ça je peux te le dire … Sacrée Helen, passionnée depuis toujours par le paranormal. Une sombre histoire de famille, son arrière grand-père je crois, on dit que son esprit hante toujours la maison familiale à Charleston. Il a été assassiné par l'amant de sa femme. Le type l'a décapité, a pendu le corps par les pieds et planqué la tête quelque part. Personne ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Après sa mort, sa femme est devenue folle. Apparemment, son défunt mari venait la hanter la nuit … du moins une partie de lui, son corps : il venait réclamer sa tête.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr, la femme adultère et son amant ont été exécutés mais ce brave monsieur n'a jamais dévoilé où se trouvait la tête, alors grand-père Tinsdalle continue à errer dans la propriété à sa recherche … J'adore ce genre d'histoire !

Simmons tendit la main vers le visage de Charlie. Elle écarta délicatement une des boucles de cheveux tombées sur son front et la ramena derrière l'oreille de Charlie. Ce dernier frémit mais ne bougea pas.

- Helen est un membre éminent de l'Eglise Spiritualiste. Hum, son église se trouve sur Lexington Avenue, le Spiritualist Center of Hollywood Center Church (30), tout un programme non ? Elle est vraiment très au point, je veux dire, les séances de spiritisme n'ont aucun secret pour elle. C'est un médium accompli … et c'est elle qui tiendra la séance de ce soir.

Au mot de « séance », Charlie releva la tête.

- Aaaaaah, une réaction, enfin. Et oui Charlie, ce soir, c'est séance de spiritisme. Tous sont là pour ça tu sais. C'est Helen qui en a eu l'idée, enfin, presque, disons que je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de toi … plus exactement de ton cerveau. J'ai pris tellement d'IRM et de scanner lorsque tu avais ces terribles maux de tête, tu te rappelles, hein ?

Oh que oui Charlie s'en rappelait. Il se rappelait aussi que les dites migraines avaient été causées par les produits que Simmons lui avait prescrits.

- J'ai donné à Helen mon … interprétation, toute personnelle je dois bien l'avouer, de ton dernier scanner. Une activité cérébrale hors du commun, inhabituelle en fait, bref, inexplicable. Elle a tout de suite été très intéressée. C'est curieux comment les gens peuvent oublier que vous êtes un criminel recherché lorsque vous leur dites exactement ce qu'ils veulent entendre, non ?

Simmons se leva de la chaise et la reposa au centre de la pièce. Elle épousseta distraitement son jean.

- Le reste n'a pas été très difficile. Convaincre ces jeunes sans cervelle fut un jeu d'enfant. Et dire que c'est ça la relève, quelle plaisanterie ! Pas un neurone en vue dans ces charmantes têtes blondes, crois moi. Pour le reste …

Simmons se tourna vers Charlie qui était toujours assis par terre, adossé contre le mur.

- Pour le reste, je dois remercier le hasard. Lorsque Karen nous a appelés cet après midi pour nous dire qu'ils t'accompagnaient dans un parking nous avons décidé de passer à l'action. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise d'y trouver Don ! Et voilà les deux frères enfin réunis pour faire face ensemble à l'adversité, alalala, comme c'est --

- Laissez le partir, lâcha soudain Charlie, la voix tremblante.

- Ooooooh mais il parle, miracle ! Moqua Simmons puis elle se mit à rire. Le laisser partir ? Pour qu'il rate le spectacle ? Pas question. D'autant qu'il en est un des acteurs principaux …

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers Charlie.

- Je n'ai pas changé mes plans tu sais. Ce soir, tes fondations s'effondrent …

Charlie leva les yeux vers elle.

- _Ooooooh_, ne pleure pas !

Simmons essuya une des larmes silencieuses qui coulait sur les joues de Charlie.

- Et oui, ce soir, ton grand frère va mourir. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce sera de ta faute … Helen t'a prévenu. Où tu obéis, où tu payes le prix, enfin, où Don paye le prix. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas réussir à, Simmons prit un air dramatique, réveiller les morts.

Elle éclata de rire et se releva.

- Allez, à tout à l'heure Charlie.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Charlie seul. Il releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine et laissa éclater les sanglots qu'il avait ravalés pendant le petit soliloque de Simmons.

* * *

- Nous avons donc un médium, je veux dire Charlie que tout le monde prend pour un médium, des corps volés et une gamine « ressuscitée » si on doit en croire nos amis journalistes à sensation. CQFD ! Lança Colby, un air excité sur le visage.

- CQFD !? Mon pote, je crois définitivement que tu as passé un peu trop de temps en compagnie de Charlie … je parle du scientifique pas du médium, répliqua David qui était assis dans la salle de réunion.

- Peut-être mais pour la clarté des explications, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre notre jeune padawan, ajouta Mégane qui se trouvait installée près de lui.

Les deux fixaient Colby qui essayait de leur expliquer sa théorie. Sans grand succès, il fallait bien le dire. Colby dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Ok, ils voulaient des explications, ils allaient en avoir. Il prit un des feutres de Charlie et commença à gribouiller sur le tableau.

- C'est pourtant simple, tout est lié. Charlie serait devenu, si on en croit certains tabloïds, un médium, du moins, il aurait certains pouvoirs … je suppose que son incroyable intelligence, doublée du fait qu'il soit le seul à avoir échappé à la mort entre les mains d'un psychopathe, je veux dire de deux psychopathes, les as persuadés de ce fait. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est bien entendu ce qui s'est passé sur l'autoroute : cette gamine est morte dans ses bras, juste pour y revivre quelques minutes plus tard.

Colby dessina un ensemble dans lequel il écrivit ces faits, puis il étiqueta l'ensemble A.

- A côté de ça, nous avons, quelques jours après l'accident, le vol de deux corps. Un vol réussi, celui de Lorie Newkirk, décédée sur place, et celui, raté, de Marcus Diller, décédé lui aussi sur place. Qu'est-ce qui les lie ? Rien, si ce n'est ce foutu accident de la route dans lequel ils ont trouvé la mort. Et leur famille : des familles en deuil …

Cette fois, l'ensemble fut étiqueté B.

- Et nous avons, aujourd'hui, la disparition de notre médium, je veux dire Charlie.

Un C fut placé dans le dernier ensemble.

Colby griffonna un signe « plus » entre l'ensemble A et B, puis un signe « égal » entre le B et le C puis il s'éloigna du tableau l'air satisfait.

- Leur famille a récupéré les corps de Lorie Newkirk et de Marcus dans le but que Charlie les ramène à la vie. A plus B égal C.

Devant lui, ses co-équipiers fixaient le tableau. David secoua la tête et fit une petite grimace.

- Ok, partenaire, tes démonstrations sont … euh, disons que tu as un style à part, très différent de Charlie.

- CQFD, précisa Mégane. Ca se tient plutôt bien. On peut penser que Charlie était avec Don à ce moment là. Il devait jouer le chauffeur et ils les ont enlevés tous les deux. Je vais voir du côté des deux familles ce que ça donne. Je vais aussi interroger Kraft, on ne sait jamais …

Mégane se leva et sortit du bureau. Colby continuait à fixer le tableau, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Ouais, dit David, mais tout ça n'explique pas le sabotage dont la voiture de Don a été victime. Tu as une théorie là-dessus Professeur ?

Colby haussa les épaules et posa son crayon.

- Hey, je débute ok ? Tu ne peux pas exiger que j'aie les réponses à tout la première fois.

- _Aaaaah_ mais maintenant que je te connais ces talents de --

David fut interrompu par le retour de Mégane. Elle posa deux feuilles de dessin et un dossier sur la table.

- Je crois que maintenant, nous pouvons dire avec certitude que l'hypothèse de Colby est la bonne.

David et Colby se penchèrent sur le dessin. Trois personnes y étaient représentées, deux hommes et une femme.

Mégane sortit deux photos du dossier et les posa sur le dessin.

- Voici Eric Newkirk et Kevin Diller, respectivement frères de Lorie Newkirk et de Marcus Diller.

Les dessins étaient des copies fidèles des deux jeunes gens.

- Kraft dit que ces trois personnes étaient sur le campus cet après-midi. Avec Charlie. Il serait parti en les laissant ensemble, précisa Mégane.

* * *

Don grelottait. Il serra la couverture contre lui. Ok, ils étaient à L.A. mais c'était bien ça le problème. Au bout de quelques années, votre corps s'habituait aux températures élevées et dès que le thermomètre tombait en dessous de 10 degrés, c'était la glacière.

Et être enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture en plein mois de février, c'était vraiment, vraiment comme être dans une glacière. Avec l'impression d'enfermement en prime. Cool, non ?

Don avait arrêté depuis un bon moment de frapper le toit de sa prison. Il préférait garder ses forces pour le moment où ce foutu coffre s'ouvrirait.

Ouais, tu parles, comme s'il avait la moindre chance. Ses muscles étaient complètement endoloris. Mais le pire, le pire c'était que si le froid avait paralysé son corps, il n'en était rien pour son cerveau. Ce dernier rejouait les évènements de ma journée, encore et encore, élaborant scénarii catastrophe sur scénarii catastrophe.

Don ferma les yeux.

Charlie.

Où l'avaient emmené ces gens ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Et s'il était -- non. Stop. Charlie était vivant. Vivant.

Et Don allait faire payer à Tinsdalle --

Le cliquetis de la serrure du coffre interrompit les pensées de vengeance de Don. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas la lumière du soleil qui l'éblouit mais celle du faisceau d'une lampe électrique.

- C'est l'heure, dit juste le gamin qui se tenait là. Allez, debout !

Le gamin l'aida à se hisser hors du coffre. Une fois debout, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver son équilibre. Oh oui, il avait toutes ses chances contre ses geôliers ! Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces petits vieux ayant besoin d'un déambulateur.

- Allez, magne toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le pressa le gamin en le poussant vers la porte d'un large bâtiment, vraisemblablement un --

Et là le cerveau de Don stoppa net. Il venait de reconnaître l'entrepôt. Il avait passé des heures à le passer au peigne fin, des heures à chercher le corps d'une jeune femme.

_OhMondieu_, ils étaient dans l'entrepôt ou Korkula avait été tuée, ce qui signifiait que --

- Bonsoir Don, fit la voix enjouée de Cheryl Simmons. Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer.

* * *

Mégane raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers David et Colby.

- Un point supplémentaire pour notre futur Jedi, annonça t-elle. Le père d'Eric dit qu'il ignore où se trouve son fils. Il est parti avec un ami, son signalement correspond à celui de Kevin Diller, quant à la fille, son signalement colle avec celui d'une Karen Keller, 13 ans et demi … la meilleure amie de Lorie.

- 13 ans et demi ! S'exclama Colby. Mais elle en fait facilement cinq de plus !

- Hey, partenaire, retiens cette règle, au cas où, le taquina David, toujours demander à voir leur carte d'identité avant de leur offrir un verre.

Colby lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers Mégane.

- Ok, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver où comptent se réunir nos amis pour leur petite séance de tables tournantes.

- Je crois que je peux vous aider avec ça, fit Kraft qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle de réunion, son carnet à dessin à la main.

* * *

Simmons avait changé. Elle avait presque l'air insouciant. Un peu comme une ado se rendant à sa première surprise partie. Elle babillait. Yep, la femme qui avait purement et simplement éviscéré sa rivale avant de l'enterrer dans son jardin (juste sous la fenêtre de sa chambre si les souvenirs de Don étaient exacts) comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal familier, babillait.

- … ce sera parfait, vous ne croyez pas ?

Euh, que pouvait bien répondre Don à ça ?

Simmons lui avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait tous là ce soir et le rôle que Charlie allait jouer dans ce qu'elle appelait son « petit spectacle ». C'est en revanche Tinsdalle qui lui avait expliqué quel serait son rôle à lui : une monnaie d'échange, non, plus exactement, une monnaie de chantage. Où Charlie suivait ses directives où … Don avait senti la rage monter en lui. Une rage qui l'avait réchauffé plus vite qu'aucun grog n'aurait pu le faire et ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis.

Don avait suivi le gamin, un certain Kevin, et Simmons à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tinsdalle les y attendait et apparemment, ce soir c'était soirée déguisement. Helen Tinsdalle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche aux allures médiévales. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon retenu par une multitude de petites barrettes et autres fantaisies capillaires scintillantes. Elle aurait fait merveille à Fondcombe, avait pensé Don. Cette fille était plutôt jolie, yep, une fort jolie criminelle. Peut-être aussi une fort jolie folle.

Il avait demandé où se trouvait Charlie et bien entendu, personne ne lui avait répondu. Kevin l'avait obligé à s'asseoir dans un coin, après avoir pris le soin de l'attacher à une vieille conduite d'eau. La conduite fuyait ce qui faisait que maintenant il était non seulement gelé mais aussi mouillé. Cette soirée s'annonçait de plus en plus sympathique.

Ils l'avaient laissé seul un petit moment, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, Kevin poussait devant lui une civière et l'installa au centre de la pièce. L'estomac de Don fit un petit flip flop. Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner ce qui se trouvait sous le drap, ou plus exactement qui. Kevin avait remarqué qu'il observait la civière.

- On commence par elle mais après … après on ira chercher mon frère. Vous devez comprendre ça, non ? Qu'un frère veuille sauver et bien, son frère, ou sa sœur.

Frère ou sœur … et Don avait compris qui était Kevin. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir lu que Marcus Diller laissait derrière lui un petit frère.

Et maintenant, Don écoutait Simmons lui raconter en long et en large comment elle avait prévu de le tuer, après avoir échoué dans sa première tentative (il faudrait que Don félicite Mégane, elle avait eu raison sur le coup du sabotage, c'était bien lui qui avait été visé après tout).

- … plutôt ironique, non ? Le professeur Charles Eppes, le champion de la pensée cartésienne, l'homme qui a été jusqu'à poser l'amitié en équations devenu une icône du spiritisme. Et le plus drôle, c'est que c'est son amour des mathématiques, son incroyable incapacité à accepter le, et bien disons, le surnaturel, à tout le moins, le non scientifiquement explicable, qui va être la cause de la mort de son grand frère.

Non, Don ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement drôle.

- Je comprends qu'Edgewood vous ai rejetée, lâcha t-il. Un seul regard et on voit immédiatement ce qui cloche chez vous … votre âme, ou plus exactement sa totale absence.

Simmons fit volte face et fut sur lui en un instant, lui crachant pratiquement dessus. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui mais attaché au conduit il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour y échapper.

- Taisez vous ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez me juger, vous … vous espèce de pathétique --

- CHERYL ! Cheryl, non, laisse le !

Helen Tinsdalle agrippa Simmons par le bras et se prit elle-même un coup au plexus avant que Simmons ne finisse par lâcher prise. Simmons se leva et tel un automate sortit de la pièce, arrivée à la porte elle lança, sa voix emplie de venin :

- Je serai la dernière chose que vous verrez Eppes.

Et avec cette phrase cryptique et au combien rassurante, Simmons claqua la porte derrière elle.

Don et Helen restèrent un long moment à fixer la porte. Helen se ressaisit la première.

- Il … il ne faut pas écouter tout ce qu'elle dit, elle est … un peu troublée.

Don (qui essayait de masser son menton endolori par sa rencontre avec le genou de Simmons) émit un petit rire sarcastique.

- Ouais, troublée … comme seul un psychopathe peut l'être. Bon sang Helen, vous savez ce dont elle est capable ! Jusqu'où êtes vous prête à aller ? Hein, jusqu'où ? Jusqu'au meurtre ?

Helen secoua la tête. Ce que venait de dire – et de faire – Simmons l'avait visiblement ébranlée.

- Helen, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Charlie n'est pas votre ennemi, il --

Don comprit immédiatement qu'il avait commis une erreur en prononçant le prénom de Charlie. Les traits d'Helen se durcirent immédiatement. Elle se releva, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Elle ne vous fera rien, je vous en fais la promesse mais cela ne change rien à ce qui va se passer ce soir, à ce qui _doit_ se passer.

Elle sortit à son tour laissant Don seul en compagnie du corps de Lorie Newkirk.

* * *

- OUCH !!!!!! _Nondedieudenondedieudemerde,_marmonna Don.

Ca faisait mal. Il tira une dernière fois sur ses liens puis abandonna. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, ç'avait été de faire saigner ses poignets. Ce qui faisait que maintenant il était complètement trempé, gelé _ET_ en sang. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure depuis qu'il avait eu cette passionnante conversation avec ces demoiselles et depuis, il essayait de se libérer de ces saloperies de cordes, sans grand succès, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Il posa son front sur le mur devant lui. Il devait réfléchir, se concentrer sur une --

_Clac. _

Les lumières s'étaient toutes éteintes, plongeant Don dans le noir.

_Ooooo_-kay, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Avec un peu de chance, toute une batterie de gentils GI Joe allaient débarquer et les sauver des griffes de ses fous furieux, pensa Don.

Malheureusement, ce ne furent pas des agents du SWAT (31) qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

**A suivre … **

(27) Le personnage de Sherlock Holmes doit beaucoup au docteur et professeur en chirurgie Joseph Bell, dont les déductions étonnantes sur les patients et leurs maladies impressionnaient Doyle.

(28) Sa femme, Louisa, meurt en 1906, suivie de son fils, de son frère, de ses deux beaux-frères, ainsi que ses deux neveux ! Doyle sombre alors dans une profonde dépression, il ne s'en sort que grâce à l'espoir que fait renaître en lui le Spiritisme et l'Occultisme, mouvements qui défendent, notamment, l'idée d'une vie après la mort.

(29) 411, A bout de souffle.

(30) Vous me connaissez, j'aime bien faire des recherches, histoire que mes fics soient le plus crédibles possible et bien, ce centre existe bel et bien ainsi que trois autres rien qu'à LA.

(31) SWAT, acronyme pour Spécial Weapons And Tactics, équivalent de notre GIGN français. Ce terme désigne les unité de police d'élite des différetnes forces de police des Etats-Unis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant dernier chapitre (ouf !). Merci pour votre (infinie) patience, bonne lecture !**

**7** – Charlie flottait. Il leva ses bras et les agita. Nope, il ne flottait pas, il volait. Hu, est-ce que l'on ne pouvait pas aussi flotter dans les airs ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ray Galuski, il était un ingénieur, il saurait. Ou alors il pourrait demander à Larry. Il battait tout le monde au petit jeu du « qui en sait plus que les autres sur l'art du vol », après tout, il était allé dans l'espace. Yep, il demanderait à Larry. Il lui donnerait peut-être des conseils pour améliorer sa technique. Ou pour atterrir. C'était le plus difficile, douloureux même, pour preuve, Larry avait passé des semaines dans ce temple bouddhiste a pansé les blessures occasionnée par son retour sur terre.

- Avance ! Grommela une voix masculine près de lui.

Même la voix semblait flotter. Charlie essaya d'obéir mais il vit le sol venir vers lui à grande allure. Une main le rattrapa juste avant que son pauvre vol ne se termine en atterrissage catastrophe (preuve supplémentaire qu'il avait besoin d'un sérieux coup de main en la matière).

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a donné ? Demanda une autre voix.

- J'sais pas. Un truc chaud qu'elle avait dans un thermos. Du thé je crois, répondit une voix, féminine cette fois.

Du thé ? Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit, il se le rappelait maintenant. Helen. C'était elle qui lui avait donné ses ailes. Euh, qui lui avait donné du thé. Du thé oui, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était, du thé, juste du thé …

Après son petit entretien avec Simmons, Charlie était resté un long moment prostré, incapable de bouger, et pire encore, incapable de penser. Son cerveau était juste passé en mode « off » et ç'avait été son corps qui avait pris le pouvoir. Au sens littéral du terme … Toutes les sensations physiques lui avaient semblé exacerbées : la douleur dans sa cheville, les larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues, les frissons occasionnés par le froid contre lequel la tunique en coton ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

Il était resté assis là, dans son coin, fixant la chaise au milieu de la pièce, frissonnant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pathétique. Perdu.

Jusqu'à ce que la lune fasse son apparition …

Sur le moment, il avait trouvé la situation un peu cliché : enfermé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir avec juste un rayon de lune pour éclairer son petit univers. Cela aurait presque pu être romantique … Il existait certainement, un roman à l'eau de rose dans lequel l'héroïne se trouvait enfermée par le méchant dans une pièce sombre, juste éclairée par la pleine lune. Il faudrait qu'il demande au Professeur Werder. C'était une femme charmante, une spécialiste de la littérature dite de gare. Sa thèse avait porté sur les écrits de la Grande Barbara Cartland … un truc sur le paratexte (32). Bref, il en était là de ces forts intelligentes observations, lorsque les rayons de l'astre lunaire (poésie, quand tu nous tiens …) avaient éclairé cette maudite chaise.

Et un petit éclair argenté avait réveillé le cerveau de Charlie.

Doucement, Charlie s'était levé et, péniblement, il avait gagné le milieu de la pièce. Il s'était, tant bien que mal, agenouillé près de la chaise et avait souri. Un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir la lune elle-même. Et qui aurait certainement beaucoup plu à Mlle Cartland. Son héroïne avait trouvé le moyen de sortir de sa prison.

Un clou.

Juste ça. Un clou dépassait de l'un des pieds de la chaise. C'était une de ces vieilles chaises en bois, comme on pouvait en trouver dans les bistrots parisiens. Ah : Paris, la lune et des héroïnes en mal de cavalerie à la rescousse … yep, tout l'assortiment romantique dont il avait besoin.

Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour extraire le clou. Il avait à peine remarqué le sang sur ses doigts, oubliés le corps et ses faiblesses, son cerveau avait été en overdrive concentré sur un seul objectif : sortir de là.

Clou enfin à la main, Charlie avait boitillé vers la porte qu'avaient emprunté Simmons et Tinsdalle quelques temps plus tôt et avait posé son oreille sur la porte. Des murmures étouffés lui étaient parvenus. Ok, pas la bonne sortie. Il avait alors clopiné vers la seconde porte et réitéré sa petite séance d'espionnage auditif. Silence total de l'autre côté de la paroi. Parfait.

C'était étrange comment des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de votre mémoire pouvaient soudainement resurgir, avait-il pensé, penché sur la serrure, farfouillant le mécanisme avec le clou. L'image de Don, sa panoplie du parfait petit détective endossée (énorme loupe, chapeau à la Sherlock Holmes, pipe au bec et épingle à nourrice à la main) crochetant la serrure du meuble dans lequel leurs parents gardaient alcool et liqueurs avait été aussi claire que si la scène s'était déroulée il n'y avait que quelques jours de cela. Charlie se rappelait même du « AHA ! » fier de son frère lorsqu'il avait réussi à ouvrir le meuble … ainsi que la subséquente punition (il faut dire que Charlie qui avait eu cinq ans à l'époque des faits avait insisté pour « goûter » la liqueur de mûre de leur tante Abigaïl, autant dire que le résultat avait été catastrophique).

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le « clic » annonçant qu'il était, comme Don quelque 20 ans plus tôt, parvenu à ses fins, Charlie avait lui aussi poussé un petit « AHA ! » de victoire. Il avait, le plus doucement possible, ouvert la porte et avait été surpris par le vent froid qui soufflait dehors. Frissonnant, il avait fait quelques pas puis s'était enhardi et, tenant sa chemise contre lui, avait fait le tour de l'immeuble.

Il avait trouvé la voiture dans laquelle Don était enfermé et c'est là que, rétrospectivement, il devait bien avouer avoir perdu son sang-froid de Sherlock Holmes en herbe.

Charlie ferma les yeux, laissant le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le submerger.

_Charlie reconnut immédiatement la voiture qui se trouvait garée le long du building. Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dehors, il clopina aussi vite que sa cheville et ses pieds nus le lui permettait et, arrivé, au véhicule il se pencha sur le capot._

_- Don … murmura–t-il. _

_Aucune réponse._

_Charlie tapota le capot._

_- Don, c'est Charlie._

_Toujours rien._

_OhMonDieu et si cette folle avait mis ses menaces à exécution ? Le capot ne portait la trace d'aucun impact de balles mais le cerveau de Charlie passa sur ce « détail » le bombardant d'images horribles. Don en sang, Don les yeux ouverts, vides, morts … Charlie s'appuya au capot et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces :_

_- DON ! DON ! Réponds ! Don ! _

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter._

_Kevin se tenait là. Déguisé. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait : il portait une longue tunique à capuche blanche, un peu comme la bure d'un moine._

_- Mais comment est-ce que tu as fais pour sortir ? Demanda Kevin. _

_Il saisit Charlie par le bras mais celui-ci le repoussa, restant fermement calé à la voiture._

_- Non ! Vous devez l'aider ! Mon frère ne vous a rien fait et … et il est du FBI. Vous ne voulez pas être responsable de … de la disparition d'un agent fédéral ! _

_Une pointe d'hystérie pointait dans la voix de Charlie. Il devait leur faire comprendre, il fallait qu'ils aident Don ! _

_Kevin leva les yeux au ciel et secoua Charlie sans ménagement._

_- Et dire que tout le monde raconte que t'es un génie. Il est à l'intérieur ton frère, espèce d'idiot et tu devrais y être aussi, allez, avance ! _

_Il poussa Charlie vers le building. Charlie trébucha et Kevin le rattrapa de justesse. Il l'attira à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille._

_- Je te préviens une dernière fois, tu nous refais un coup comme ça et tu peux être sûr qu'agent du FBI ou pas, tu peux dire adieu à ton frérot, pigé ?_

_Encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que Don allait bien, Charlie ne répondit rien. Kevin le secoua une fois encore. Cette fois, il l'agrippait si fort que Charlie était certain qu'il allait avoir des bleus partout. _

_- J'ai dit : PIGE ? Répéta Kevin, qui contenait visiblement difficilement sa fureur._

_- Ou---oui. Oui, j'ai compris, balbutia Charlie._

_- Bien, bien, alors on y va. Tu es le principal acteur de notre petit show, tu sais, tout le monde t'attend._

_Charlie frissonna en entrant à nouveau dans le building. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas le froid qui en était la cause._

Et c'est là que Tinsdalle lui avait fait boire ce thé infect. Sauf que maintenant, Charlie était sûr que ce n'était pas du thé. Nope, pas du thé ça. Charlie gloussa. S'il buvait ce genre de « thé », Don serait obligé de l'arrêter parce que -- _OhMonDieu_, DON ! Où était-il et …

- CHARLIE ! Cria une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Oh, il était là ! Don était là. Cela voulait dire que tout allait bien se passer, non ?

* * *

- CHARLIE ! Cria Don en voyant entrer son frère, chancelant, soutenu par … mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici, bon sang ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous perdu la tête ?

Plusieurs personnes encadraient Charlie. On les aurait tous dit échappés d'un mauvais film de série B : habillées de longues tuniques blanches, capuche rabattue, scandant une espèce d'incantation dans une langue étrangère que Don ne parvint pas à identifier. Yep, un mauvais film. Et dans ce genre de film, c'était à peu près à ce moment là que le méchant sortait une dague effilée, en appelait à une quelconque déité, juste avant de plonger la lame dans le cœur de sa pauvre victime. Sauf que généralement, la victime en question était une femme, généralement une superbe fille, vierge et pure. Pas un professeur de mathématiques appliquées. Qui plus est plus franchement puceau si Don devait en croire ce qu'il avait trouvé l'autre jour dans la salle de bain (et brrr, ça faisait un drôle d'effet d'imaginer son petit frère en train de faire l'amour à une femme dans sa chambre d'ado !).

Charlie lui souriait, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Don fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce type de regard … drogué. Ces fils de pute l'avaient drogué !

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ DONNE TISDALLE ! Hurla t-il.

Helen ignora Don. En fait, tout le monde l'ignorait. Don avait l'impression d'être complètement transparent. Ou bien ces gens avaient définitivement perdu pied avec la réalité ou bien ils étaient sous l'effet de la drogue. Ou bien c'était un peu des deux …

Don tira une fois encore sur ses liens. Rien à faire. Il posa son front sur les canalisations qui le retenaient prisonnier. Cette fois, il sentait que les mathématiques seules ne les sauveraient pas : c'est d'un miracle dont ils avaient besoin et franchement, ils --

- Rebonsoir Don, prêt pour votre dernière nuit sur Terre ? Murmura la voix de Simmons dans son oreille.

-- étaient dans la merde, une grosse, grosse merde.

* * *

Charlie aurait voulu aller vers Don mais Kevin et xx, le poussèrent une fois encore en avant et il fut obligé d'avancer. Une main le stoppa net devant ce qui ressemblait à un autel. Helen se tenait derrière. Déguisée en fée Mélusine. Ou en Elfe. Charlie cligna des yeux. Tout était si … surréaliste. Un peu comme dans un rêve. Ou plus exactement un cauchemar.

Helen lui sourit et leva les bras au ciel. Charlie avait beau se concentrer pas moyen de comprendre ce qu'elle chantait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en langues étrangères. En fait, ils disaient tous qu'il était un génie mais le génie n'était-il pas sensé désigner quelqu'un qui sait tout sur tout. Un peu comme Léonard de Vinci. Charlie, lui, n'était qu'un génie des maths.

Il sursauta lorsque Laurie agrippa sa main. La jeune fille, comme Helen, lui souriait. Charlie lui sourit en retour … gah ! Yep, un génie, ça ! Voilà qu'il faisait ami ami avec ses geôliers. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour ça : le thé qu'Helen lui avait fait boire lui donnait une furieuse envie de sourire et ... Oups ! Et de jouer à la nouille al dente s'il devait en croire le bras qui venait juste de l'empêcher de glisser à terre. Il réprima un gloussement. « Jouer à la nouille al dente », l'expression était plutôt rigolote, non ? Il fallait qu'il la répète à Don. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était assis son frère …

… et son regard rencontra celui de Sheryl Simmons.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que sa famille et ses proches pouvaient croire, Charlie Edouard Eppes n'était pas « gentil ». A les entendre, Charlie n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, bon, ok, ça, en fait, c'était le cas : aucune mouche n'avait jamais eu à subir la terrible loi du Talon Fou Eppsien. Ni aucun autre insecte d'ailleurs. Don avait toujours trouvé ridicule ses sauvetages d'araignées (Charlie déposait celles qui s'aventuraient dans sa chambre sur une feuille de papier puis les emmenait dans le jardin) ou de mulots (qui avait un goût prononcé pour les fils électriques notamment ceux des moteurs de voitures où ils élisaient domicile après que Charlie les aie nourri des restes de leur repas malgré l'interdiction de leur mère). Bref, Charlie n'avait jamais porté la main sur un autre être vivant, qu'il fut humain ou pas. L'idée même lui répugnait mais contrairement à la science des mathématiques, qui ne connaît pas d'exception, Charlie savait qu'il y avait une situation pour laquelle il pourrait volontairement s'en prendre à une autre personne.

Si quelqu'un s'attaquait à l'un de ses proches.

Mais avant de rencontrer Simmons, il ignorait jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Aujourd'hui, Charlie savait qu'il pourrait tuer pour ceux qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il avait vu Simmons penchée sur son frère la pensée lui était immédiatement venue : « si elle touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je la tue ». Une pensée si claire au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans son pauvre cerveau qu'il s'en était senti tout étourdi.

- … j'en appelle à TOI ! Cria soudainement Helen, arrachant Charlie à ses sombres pensées.

Il eut juste le temps de pousser un petit cri de surprise avant que la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui (certainement Kévin) le propulse vers l'autel. Helen lui saisi les poignets et les posa avec force sur …

… _OHMONDIEU_ !

C'était mou et … et …

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un autel n'était autre qu'un corps posé sur une civière.

- NON ! Hurla t-il, sorti de sa stupeur par l'effroyable révélation de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. _Non_ !

Il ne remarqua pas Helen faire un petit signe de la tête à ses acolytes. Eric et Kevin saisirent chacun un des bras de Charlie et le forcèrent à toucher le corps devant lui. Même recouvert d'un drap, la sensation était horrible et Charlie continua de se débattre … jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse.

**A suivre …**

(32) Yep, cette thèse existe, elle a été écrite par une française de l'Universté de Lille en 1995 : Isabelle Werder : _Le paratexte dans les romans de Barbara Cartland_, sous la direction du professeur Jean-Michel Adam. Cool, non ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue !), bonne lecture !**

**8** – Mégane fronça les sourcils en découvrant le dessin de Kraft.

- Un entrepôt ? Désolée Monsieur Kraft mais cette information ne va pas beaucoup nous avancer. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre d'entrepôts, vides ou non, qui existent dans cette ville ?

Kraft lui arracha pratiquement le carnet des mains et se mit fébrilement à en tourner les pages. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il agita le carnet sous le nez de Mégane.

- Là, là vous voyez … ce … cet oiseau ! Il apparaît dans chacune de mes visions avec cet entrepôt, il doit y avoir un lien !!!

Sa voix était mêlée d'une pointe d'hystérie.

Mégane prit le carnet. Kraft était peut-être un charlatan mais il avait un beau coup de crayon. On reconnaissait parfaitement l'oiseau. Mégane rendit son carnet à kraft et arracha presque le combiné du téléphone de son socle.

- J'ai besoin d'une équipe au 162, 16ème rue, sur Wallace et Bridge, dans WorldPort, aboya t-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Euh, l'entrepôt sur la 16ème ? Ce ne serait pas là que … marmonna Colby.

David lui lança sa veste.

- Yep, c'est l'endroit où Korakia a été tuée par Simmons. Etrange non, comme coïncidence.

Mégane qui avait elle aussi enfilé sa veste d'intervention se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Aucun d'entre vous n'a fait de grec ?

Colby fit une petite grimace.

- Nope, désolé. Le français a déjà été une belle torture !

- Ah ouais, le taquina David, t'as même pas fais un peu de chinois dans ta préparation d'espion modèle ?

- Ahaha, très drôle, rétorqua Colby.

Mégane quant à elle leva juste les yeux au ciel. Elle avait eu de la chance de n'avoir que des sœurs !

- Messieurs, un peu de concentration s'il vous plaît.

- Euh, oui, désolé Mégane, s'excusa David. Alors, c'est quoi le lien entre cet oiseau et la jeune Korakia ?

Mégane sourit.

- Justement, il est _là_ le lien. Korakia veut dire « corneille » en grec, répondit-elle en lui tendant le carnet à dessin ouvert à la page que lui avait montré Kraft. Et c'est aussi l'un des anthroponymes des Roms, termina t-elle (32). Allez, on y va, il faut que --

- Je viens avec vous, l'interrompit brusquement kraft.

David et Colby échangèrent un regard amusé : comme si Mégane allait accepter qu'un civil les accompagne. Après une longue minute de silence, le verdict tomba …

- D'accord, annonça Mégane.

… et ce n'était pas tout à fait celui auquel s'attendaient les deux agents du FBI. David et Colby se dévisagèrent un long moment, se demandant ce qui avait bien se passer dans la tête de Mégane.

- Alors, vous venez ? Leur demanda Mégane.

Les deux hommes la suivirent, précédés de kraft qui enfilait une des vestes d'intervention du FBI, son carnet à dessin fermement calé sous son bras.

Cette mission prenait vraiment un tour étrange, pensa Colby. Est-ce que tout le monde avait perdu la tête, Mégane compris ? Yep, c'était ça, ils étaient entrés dans la quatrième dimension : une dimension où les professeurs de mathématiques appliquées sont des médiums, où des corps disparaissent de la morgue comme par enchantement, où des corneilles guident la police vers l'endroit où se trouvent les victimes.

Et où Mégane Reeves commettait une entorse au règlement du FBI.

Ouais, toute cette affaire prenait vraiment une étrange, étrange tournure.

Et Dieu seul savait ce qui les attendait sur les quais.

* * *

Le coup de feu semblait avoir figé tous les occupants de la pièce. Le silence qui suivi fut de courte durée et chacun pouvait désormais entendre les gémissements qui émanaient de la forme recroquevillée sur le sol près du mur.

Mais ce fut le rire de Simmons qui termina de les sortir tous de leur stupeur.

- Oups ! Fit-elle, haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse que le sourire sadique qu'elle affichait démentait. Le coup est parti tout seul, désolée … mais ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas agent Eppes ? Je suis certaine que Charlie va vous arranger ça en un rien de temps.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Don et examina la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

- Tttttt, oui, ce n'est pas joli-joli mais les blessures abdominales le sont rarement. Gros risque d'hémorragie et d'infection, surtout dans un environnement comme celui-ci.

- Non … murmura Charlie les yeux rivés sur la tâche rouge qui ne cessait de s'agrandir sur les vêtements de son frère. Non … non, non, _NON_ !

- _CHERYL_ ! Cria Tinsdalle. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Nous avions promis de ne pas --

Simmons qui jouait avec le revolver de Tinsdalle, le faisant tournoyer comme un shérif de pacotille, sourit à cette dernière.

- De ne pas quoi Helen ? De ne pas faire de mal à nos deux bons amis ici présents ? Et cette promesse, elle date de quand, hein ? Après les avoir enlevés ? Après l'entorse de Charlie ? Après avoir enfermé Monsieur Police d'Etat dans le coffre d'une voiture ? Ou après avoir drogué son petit génie de frère ?

Helen resta silencieuse, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés comme si l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait venait enfin de la frapper.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit juste Simmons. Le seul moyen pour qu'il vous obéisse (elle désigna Charlie du menton) c'est de lui donner la bonne … disons, motivation.

Simmons approcha Charlie qui, hagard, fixait toujours la forme inerte de son frère. Kévin et Eric l'avaient lâché.

Karen abandonna sa place aux côtés des deux jeunes garçons et s'installa près de Don : Eric et Kevin l'ignorèrent et se placèrent aux côtés d'Helen, de l'autre côté de la civière.

- Allez Charlie, roucoula Simmons, Don a besoin de toi, besoin de tes _talents_. Oh, je ne parle pas des petits miracles mathématiques que tu sors habituellement de ton cerveau tels les lapins blancs que le magicien tire de son chapeau, nope, cette fois, je parle de tes talents cachés …

Elle se pencha vers lui, écarta doucement une des boucles de cheveux collés sur son front, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- … et est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Vous allez mourir tous les deux, ensemble. Deux frères unis jusque dans la mort.

- Elle a raison, s'exclama soudainement Kevin qui baissa sa capuche et se tourna vers Helen, tout sourire, puis vers Charlie. Plus vite tu nous aides et plus vite tu pourras l'aider _lui_, alors magne toi ; mets tes putains de mains sur le corps de Lorie et fais la revenir !

* * *

La douleur menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu qui lui restait de prise sur la réalité. Don respirait de manière saccadée, tentant vainement de lutter contre la douleur comme le ferait une femme enceinte lors d'un cours Lamasse. Le problème, c'était que la douleur qu'il ressentait au bas ventre était plus proche de celle qu'avait du expérimenter l'officier Kane dans la fameuse scène d'Alien que celle d'une femme mettant au monde un enfant. Quelque chose de froid toucha son front et Don eut un mouvement de recul qui lui arracha un cri.

- Hey, hey, ça va aller. Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que Charlie ait fini. Il pourra s'occuper de vous après.

Don ouvrit les yeux. Une jeune fille lui tamponnait gentiment le front avec un tissu mouillé. Et semblait parfaitement ignorer le fait qu'il se vidait littéralement de son sang … Génial, c'était la folle de la voiture ! Celle qui avait dit qu'elle prendrait soin de Charlie pour lui et -- _CHARLIE_ !

Don, oubliant la douleur, tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se tenaient Helen et ses acolytes.

Ainsi que Simmons.

- Non. _SIMMONS_ !

- Oula, du calme ! Tout va bien se passer je vous l'ai dit. Lorie va revenir et après Charlie vous rejoindra. Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vais récupérer ma sœur et vous, votre frère.

- Votre … quoi ? Ecoutez (Don tira sur ses liens), si vous voulez m'aider, libérez moi, ok.

- Karen.

- Pardon ? Grinça Don, dents serrées contre la douleur.

- Karen, c'est mon prénom.

La jeune fille hésita un moment puis se décida brusquement. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de l'ample robe de druide qu'elle portait et en sortit un petit canif. Elle sourit à Don.

- Une femme doit toujours être armée … au cas où. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Ouais, sûr, pas de problème pensa Don. Du moment qu'elle tranchait ses liens et non sa gorge. Il hocha la tête lentement, espérant que le sourire qu'il lui adressait ne ressemblait pas à la grimace qu'il était persuadé de faire.

Karen lui rendit son sourire et trancha les liens.

Don poussa un autre cri de douleur lorsque ses bras, enfin libérés, retombèrent brutalement le long de son corps. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre conscience fut Charlie qui l'appelait.

* * *

- Don ! Cria Charlie en voyant son frère s'effondrer aux pieds de Karen.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, explosa Eric qui attrapa Charlie par les cheveux et se mit à le secouer comme une poupée de chiffon. T'as entendu Kevin, tu nous obéis ou bien …

Eric arracha l'arme que Simmons tenait toujours dans ses mains et la pointa vers Don.

- … ou bien je le finis. _Capice_ ?

Il secoua encore Charlie qui agrippait la main du jeune homme espérant, vainement, relâcher un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son malheureux cuir chevelu. Les larmes aux yeux, Charlie hocha la tête.

- Bien, alors vas y !

Eric relâcha Charlie qui se retrouva une fois encore devant le corps de Lorie Newkirk.

Tremblant, il posa ses mains sur le drap et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Charlie avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ses mains posées à plat sur -- ok, penser à autre chose. Comme par exemple comment faire pour sortir de ce pétrin. Et sauver Don.

Don … Charlie, resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur le drap en pensant à son frère, au sang qui le maculait littéralement. Rouge, si rouge … Comment pouvait-on être encore en vie après avoir perdu autant de sang ?

Don était mort. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Don … Mort … comme Ibolya.

Les dernières traces du brouillard dans lequel il évoluait depuis qu'il avait bu la concoction de Tinsdalle, disparurent complètement, remplacées par la colère. Une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connue s'empara de lui. Une rage dirigée contre ceux qui avaient fait ça ; contre ceux qui avaient tué son frère, massacré une innocente.

Il sentit la force de toute cette rage qu'il refoulait depuis des mois monter en lui comme un tsunami. Une vague irrésistible. Terrifiante.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux.

Et la terre se mit à trembler.

* * *

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de leur destination, en plein cœur de WorldPort lorsqu'ils ressentirent les effets de la secousse. La route devant eux se mit à onduler comme si le goudron n'était qu'un fil de réglisse !

- Merde ! Lâcha Colby qui tentait en vain de maîtriser son véhicule.

David s'accrocha au tableau de bord.

- Attention, devant toi !

Une bouche à incendie venait d'exploser dans les airs. Colby donna un violent coup de volant et le couvercle en laiton de la bouche alla s'écraser sur le pare-brise d'une voiture à l'arrêt. Les alarmes des quelques voitures qui se trouvaient près de l'entrepôt s'étaient mises à hurler.

Et aussi soudainement que le chaos était apparu, le calme revint.

_//David ? Colby ? Tout va bien ?//_

La voix de Mégane qui ramena David et Colby à la réalité.

David prit la radio.

- Ouais, plus de peur que de mal. Bon sang ! Je croyais que l'USGS surveillait la faille de San Andréas (34) !

_//Nous allons attendre les secours. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'entrepôt mais je préfère -- Hey ! Kraft !!! Non ! //_

Immédiatement en alerte, Colby remis la voiture en route (slalomant entre les débris et les voitures à l'arrêt). David hurla dans la radio.

- Mégane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mégane !!!

Le silence qui suivit transforma Colby en pilote digne du NASCAR (36).

- Accroche toi ! Lança t-il à son équipier avant d'accélérer.

* * *

- _KRAFT_ ! S'époumonait Mégane.

_NONDENON_ … Génial, non vraiment c'était génial, elle s'était faite avoir comme un bleu ! Mais il fallait dire que le tremblement de terre impromptu n'avait pas franchement aidé.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'emmener Kraft sur la scène d'un crime ? Ce type lui faisait tout simplement perdre la boule, et malheureusement pas au sens romantique du terme. Il parvenait à la déstabiliser. Quel psy elle faisait !

Cet énergumène avait refusé de rester dans la voiture et d'attendre avec elle les secours. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui donnait pas franchement le choix il lui avait juste souri eta avit attendu qu'elle soit occupée à débriefé David et Colby sur la situation avant de sortir de la voiture et de se mettre à courir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Ou plus exactement comme s'il avait eu la révélation de la localisation du paradis. Un paradis dont les clefs seraient tenues non pas par Saint Pierre mais par un petit génie des mathématiques.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, lui avait-il lancé, furieux. Vous ne comprenez _toujours_ pas : je peux le trouver, il me guidera vers lui !

Et donc, si elle récapitulait : petit 1, elle avait enfreint un des règlements sacro saint du FBI (« tu n'emmèneras point de civil sur les lieux d'un crime potentiel »), petit 2, elle était une déplorable psychologue et petit 3, elle était complètement folle puisqu'elle déambulait dans les rues lors d'un tremblement de terre !

Yep, une super journée pour l'agent Reeves.

- Hey Mégane !

Mégane se retourna, soulagée de voir apparaître ses coéquipiers.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Colby qui l'examinait de la tête au pied à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de blessures.

- Oui, oui, seule ma dignité a été blessée … et ma voiture. Larry aura du mal à la réparer celle-ci ! La secousse m'a envoyé droit dans un poteau.

- Et Kraft ? Où est-il ? S'enquit david.

- Ca, c'est la question à un million, soupira Mégane en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- L'entrepôt, c'est sûrement là qu'il va, proposa Colby.

Mégane hocha la tête.

- Vraisemblablement, son obsession est telle que je doute qu'il renonce à Charlie. Nous sommes sur, euh, la 15ème non ?

- Yep, une petite course ne nous fera pas de mal, hein David ?

Colby sourit à son partenaire. David grogna. Il détestait courir ! Surtout après les suspects : pourquoi le premier réflexe d'un type à qui vous dite « FBI, stop ! » est-il invariablement de fuir ?

Les trois agents s'élancèrent dans la rue, ignorant le vacarme des sirènes et le regard hagard des passants.

* * *

Il aurait du savoir que l'agent Reeves ne le comprendrait pas, qu'elle ne percevrait pas l'importance de ce moment. L'importance qu'avait le jeune Eppes. Kraft sourit. Jeune, pas si jeune que cela en fait, il avait près de 35 ans après tout mais il était si jeune dans ses … dans ses nouveaux pouvoirs ! Qu'est-ce que les mathématiques, les sciences pourraient lui apporter ? Comment toute cette connaissance pourrait-elle l'aider à comprendre et à maîtriser ce qu'il était devenu ? Non, Kraft en était certain : Charles Eppes avait besoin de lui. Il pourrait l'aider !

Là, c'est la prochaine sur la droite. Il le savait pour être souvent venu se recueillir à cet endroit, dans l'entrepôt, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que c'était au moment précis où le professeur – non, Charlie – oui, c'était au moment précis où Charlie avait découvert le corps de la jeune Ibolya qu'il avait accédé à ses nouveaux talents. La séparation de l'âme de la jeune fille d'avec son enveloppe corporelle avait du tout déclencher et --

Et Kraft s'arrêta net de penser.

Il était arrivé devant l'entrepôt. Ou plus exactement ce qui en restait, c'est-à-dire rien. Il resta un long moment à fixer ce qui se trouvait devant lui comme si son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer cette nouvelle information : l'adresse était la bonne mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit. C'était tout bonnement … impossible !

Du bâtiment, il ne restait rien. Pas même un pan de mur n'avait subsisté ou la moindre charpente métallique. Juste … rien. Tout s'était effondré. Aucune des images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, qu'il s'agisse de celle d'un bombardement ou des suites d'un tremblement de terre, ne ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Un amas de cailloux. Comme si le bâtiment n'avait jamais existé, complètement oblitéré par … par quoi ? La secousse qu'ils venaient de vivre ne pouvait certainement pas expliquer ça !

Kraft s'avança et c'est à ce moment qu'il les vit, là, au beau milieu des décombres.

Deux formes humaines. Du moins, ça lui semblait humain.

Kraft s'approcha lentement puis son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut l'une des formes.

- CHARLIE !

Kraft s'aventura dans les décombres, prenant soin de ne pas se tordre les chevilles sur les pierres qui étaient amoncelées là. Il s'agenouilla près de Charlie et identifia immédiatement la personne qui était avec lui.

- Agent Eppes … est-ce que tout va --

- Hey _KRAFT_ !

Kraft fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Oh, Agent Granger. Vite ! Aidez moi !

Les trois agents le rejoignirent. Mégane ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa petite escapade mais Kraft la fit taire d'un geste brusque de la main.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ça, il a besoin de nous ! _Ils_ ont besoin de nous !

David avait rejoint Kraft près de Charlie. Celui-ci se balançait d'avant en arrière, son frère fermement calé dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang comme la tunique qu'il portait et Don était pâle comme un linge.

- Merde … Don ! Hey, Charlie, ça va aller, ça va aller. COLBY ! Essaye de joindre Cédar Sinaî !

Mégane s'installa à son tour près de Charlie. Elle fit un petit geste de la tête à David qui secoua la sienne. Ok, les tâches ingrates étaient toujours pour elle. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura le cou de Don, juste au niveau de la carotide et fut récompensée par la sensation d'une pulsation régulière sous ses doigts. Elle exhala un long soupir de soulagement, leva les yeux vers David et lui sourit.

- Je cois qu'il est juste inconscient.

David fit une grimace.

- Ouais, alors d'où provient tout ce sang ?

Mégane fronça les sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

- Charlie, est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Pas de réponse. Le balancement continuait comme si le jeune homme n'avait même pas conscience de leur présence. Mégane décida que ça suffisait ! Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à la fixer.

- Charlie, tout va bien maintenant, nous vous avons retrouvés et Don va bien.

- Don …

- Oui, il est là et il va bien. Charlie est-ce que tu es blessé ? Réitéra Mégane.

Charlie cligna des yeux et son regard fit le tour des visages autour de lui avant de venir à nouveau se fixer sur Mégane.

- Don … il … elle l'a tué.

- Non Charlie, il est là, regarde, il va bien.

- Euh, en fait, je crois qu'il … dort, précisa David.

Et en effet, le visage enfouit contre l'épaule de Charlie, Don ronflait.

- Putain, dit Colby qui se passa la main dans les cheveux, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Un miracle, lui répondit Kraft, un miracle.

**Epilogue pour la semaine prochaine !**

(33) Petite explication, vous savez combien je les aime ! Il y a toujours eu, pour désigner le peuple Rom, de nombreux anthroponymes. Ces derniers témoignent de leur histoire et de leur incroyable diaspora. Ces anthroponymes peuvent désigner leurs occupations ou leurs origines territoriales. Ainsi, les kalderash (nom dérivé du roumain căldare qui veut dire chaudron) étaient des forgerons (Europe centrale) ; les Kokkalares (nom dérivé du grec Kokkala qui veut dire ossements) étaient des fossoyeurs et terrassiers (Europe orientale) ; et enfin, les Korakai ou Xoraxai qui tiennent peut-être leur nom du grec korakia (« corneille ») ! Il y en a bien d'autres mais la pauvre Ibolya était une petite « corneille » (source : wikipedia)

(34) Les habitants de Californie vivent avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête : le "Big One", un tremblement de terre majeur qui pourrait se produire prochainement. L'Institut de géophysique américain (USGS) a révélé que l'Etat de Californie a "plus de 99% de risques" d'être touché dans les 30 prochaines années par un séisme de magnitude supérieure à 6,7, susceptible de provoquer des dégâts majeurs (source : LCI).

(35) La faille de San Andreas est probablement le phénomène géologique le plus étudié du monde. Les sismologues utilisent le laser pour mesurer d'infimes déplacements espérant pouvoir en déduire le moment « approximatif » d'un grand séisme.

(36) NASCAR (the National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing) est le principal organisme (créé en 1948 par Bill France et aujourd'hui encore entre les mains de la même famille puisque le PDG est Brian France son petit fils) qui organise les courses automobiles de stock-car, discipline de course automobile extrêmement populaire aux États-Unis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore un grand merci à ceux/celles qui ont suivi cette fic'. A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures des frères Eppes et bonnes vacances à tous !**

**Epilogue**

**Une semaine plus tard …**

Don ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une large inspiration, plaqua le sourire le plus rassurant qui soit sur son visage et entra dans le cabinet du docteur Lewinski.

Elle était assise sur un des larges fauteuils en cuir qui occupait la pièce.

- Oh, bonjour ! Lui lança t-elle, souriante.

Don s'installa sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau.

- Bonjour Karen.

La jeune fille l'examina attentivement, sourcils froncés.

- Nous nous connaissons, non ?

Don sentit un frisson le parcourir.

- Oui … nous nous sommes déjà croisés.

- Oh. Désolée, je ne me souviens plus très bien mais … Le sourire réapparut sur son visage, un sourire éclatant, un sourire de petite fille … je vais demander à Lorie.

Un autre frisson s'attaqua à la moelle épinière de Don.

- Lorie ?

- Oui, c'est ma sœur. Ma petite sœur. Elle ne me quitte jamais, hein Lorie ? Demanda Karen en se tournant vers le divan.

Un divan vide.

Don soupira. Ce n'était manifestement pas auprès de Karen x qu'il obtiendrait les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Karen Keller avait été retrouvée déambulant sur le port, à quelques rues seulement de l'entrepôt. La fouille des décombres de ce dernier avait permis de retrouver quatre corps. Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que « justice était faite », que Tinsdalle, Simmons et les deux gamins n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Le petit problème, c'était que d'après les éléments que le FBI avait récoltés, ce qu'ils méritaient c'était une condamnation pour enlèvement et pour séquestration. Rien d'autre, et en tous les cas, certainement pas tentative de meurtre puisque Don n'avait rien …

… ce qui était plutôt fou puisqu'il se rappelait fort bien de Simmons lui tirant dessus à bout portant et de la douleur qui avait suivi, merci.

Don soupira. Il sourit à Karen, qui continuait à faire la conversation pour _trois_ personnes, et prit congé de la jeune fille, oups, des _deux_ jeunes filles, en promettant de revenir bientôt les voir. Il sortit de la clinique de Bellevue Point et rejoignit Colby qui l'attendait à la voiture.

- Alors ? S'enquit Colby.

Don s'installa près de Colby et mit sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Don ?

- Oui, quoi ! Alors rien. A croire que ce sont Charlie et moi les fous et pas … Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de la clinique.

Colby hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Après tout, il en savait autant que Don. Il faisait partie de ceux qui les avaient retrouvés, Charlie et lui.

Don regarda ses poignets. Les pansements étaient la preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé que tout était bien arrivé, qu'il avait bien passé des heures attaché à cette foutue canalisation. Soudainement furieux, il baissa les manches de son sweat cachant ses poignets. Il ne manquerait plus que l'un des surveillants de la clinique croit que l'un de leur patient suicidaire ne tente de s'échapper, hein ?

- Cette clinique ressemble à un château de conte de fées, lâcha brusquement Colby.

Don hocha la tête.

- Oui, les Keller, les parents de Karen viennent de la haute société californienne, des producteurs je crois.

- Hum, je vois, encore une histoire de pauvre petite fille riche, répondit Colby qui venait d'entrer dans le trafic.

Ouais, et c'était une autre des choses qui ne rassurait pas franchement Don. Il connaissait Bellevue, et pour cause, il y déposait régulièrement Charlie lorsqu'il venait faire ses petites visites à un autre « petit garçon riche », Richard Brandford (36). C'était génial, non vraiment, maintenant lorsqu'il accompagnerait Charlie (parce que Don était sûr que son têtu de petit frère refuserait de l'écouter et continuerait à venir … un « génie », ça, tu parles !), il aurait le plaisir de croiser les deux personnes qui ont tenté de lui enlever son frère. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce que lui avait dit Karen ce soir là près de la voiture : un frère pour une sœur.

Don soupira. Ok, il n'avait peut-être pas de réponse mais il avait le plus important : Charlie. Qui sait, il se retrouverait peut-être lui aussi avec une camisole s'il perdait son frère ? Comme perdre une partie de soit …

- Hey, Don, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, enfin, si on veut vu mon prochain rendez-vous, maugréa t-il.

Colby fit une petite grimace.

- Là, je compatis.

Don savait que Colby avait lui aussi passé quelques heures sur le divan du brave docteur Bradford (37) après sa petite virée dans le monde merveilleux des espions.

- Il n'est pas si mal que ça, précisa Colby, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Don … du moins, pour un psy.

Don hocha la tête. C'était vrai, Bradford était quelqu'un de bien … pour un psy. Mais pour le coup, Don se demandait ce qu'il allait lui raconter ? « Bonjour Docteur, vous voyez, j'ai été blessé par balle, je crois bien que je suis mort mais mon petit frère, vous savez le génie des maths, m'a ramené à la vie … oh, et il a provoqué un tremblement de terre pour nous tirer des mains d'une bande de cinglés croyant en la réincarnation ». Yep, sûr, là il était certain de pouvoir reprendre son activité !

- Je t'attends ? Demanda Colby lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bureau du docteur Bradford.

Don secoua la tête.

- Non, mon père vient me chercher. Nous déjeunons avec Larry et Amita.

Colby sourit.

- Huhu, je vois, « Opération Charlie Bravo » c'est ça ?

- Yep, besoin de plusieurs génies pour contrer un génie … et d'une bonne dose de courage.

- Bonne chance alors. Oh, et j'allais oublier.

Colby farfouilla dans la boite à gant et en sorti une enveloppe froissée.

- Nous avons pensé avec Mégane et David que tu aimerais avoir un double du dossier.

Don prit l'enveloppe.

- Hum, lecture de salle d'attente … et moi qui me faisais un plaisir de pouvoir enfin lire Cosmo. Il paraît que Jennifer rêve encore de Brad et qu'Angelina rêve de se rejouer la scène de la baignoire à la Glenn Close (38).

Colby lui sourit.

- A plus Don, tiens nous au courant.

- Pas de problème et merci d'avoir joué le taxi, lança Don en entrant dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Le restaurant était sympa, la carte originale, la compagnie excellente et pourtant leurs assiettes restaient désespérément pleines. Le cœur n'y était pas. Ou plus exactement, « l'heure » n'y était pas, pensa Don. Nope, l'heure était grave, comme le sujet de leur préoccupation. Un sujet qui, s'il était physiquement absent, occupait toutes leurs pensées.

- Alors, une idée ? Lança Don sur un ton qu'il espérait guilleret mais sonnait faux.

Larry jouait à faire tourner son vin dans son verre. Sans doute y voyait-il la représentation en trois D d'une quelconque constellation ou bien une manifestation de la force centrifuge. En tous les cas, pas de solutions à leur petit problème. Et dire que certains pensent que l'alcool est la réponse à tout. Don, qui ne voyait que du vin tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire dans son propre verre, décida juste de le vider d'une traite.

- Je … je ne sais plus quoi faire, se lamenta Amita. Il refuse de me parler de ce qui s'est passé. Ce matin, il m'a tout simplement mise à la porte ! Cela ne lui ressemble pas. C'est comme si … comme s'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

- Oooooh, je crois plutôt que c'est en lui-même que Charles n'a pas confiance, fit remarquer Larry qui fixait toujours son verre comme s'il allait y trouver la réponse à la formation de l'univers.

- Mais … mais au moins, il n'a plus ses … ses horribles absences, précisa Alan.

Don leva son verre vide à cette information. Oui, c'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. _Youpiiii_ !

- Huuuhuuum, feu follet dit juste Larry qui reposa son verre de vin sur la table.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Larry.

- Feu follet ? S'enquit Amita.

- Les feux follets ont reçu diverses explications à travers les âges : manifestations d'esprits malins, âme d'un mort chargé de perdre les visiteurs dans les marais. Ces explications peuvent paraître absurdes et pourtant … aujourd'hui, nous savons que le phénomène est provoqué par l'émanation conjointe de méthane et de phosphore. Le résultat est cette lumière froide qui semble danser au dessus des marais. Mais est-on aussi loin que cela des explications moyenâgeuses ? Non. Le méthane provient des plantes en décomposition et le phosphore est émis par la décomposition d'un cadavre animal, ou … humain. Les cercueils étaient réservés à la noblesse, les pauvres étaient inhumés entre des planches de bois de mauvaise qualité, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas inhumés dans des sacs. Pas étonnant dès lors que le phénomène des feux follets aient été fréquents dans les cimetières (39). Il s'agissait bien après tout, des morts se rappelant au bon souvenir des vivants, n'est-ce pas ?

Les regards se firent un peu plus vides. Il était souvent difficile de savoir où Larry voulait en venir.

- Ce que je veux dire, finit Larry, c'est que Charlie doit faire face à ses propres feux follets. Des phénomènes qui ne peuvent aujourd'hui s'expliquer que par l'absurde mais qui demain seront certainement éclaircis. Et il y a fort à parier que l'explication scientifique ne tombera certainement pas très loin des, et bien, des explications un peu moins rationnelles.

Et sur cette répartie pour le moins cryptique, Larry hocha la tête et vida son verre de vin.

* * *

Don prit une large inspiration et entra dans le solarium.

C'était ici que leur mère avait passé ses derniers mois pendant que Charlie était terré dans le garage à travailler sur N = NP.

Cette fois, pas de théorie à un million de dollars (40) à résoudre, non, le prix était bien plus élevé. Le prix d'une vie … celle de son frère.

Charlie était assis sur le rebord de la baie vitrée, un dossier sur ses genoux, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. Don vint s'installer à côté de lui.

- Hey Chuck.

Silence.

- Charlie, s'il te plaît, je --

Charlie se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai tué ces gens et … et le plus terrible, c'est que ce qui m'obsède, ce n'est pas d'être un meurtrier mais de comprendre comment j'ai fait.

- Charlie, tu n'as tué personne, tu --

Charlie se leva brusquement, agitant son dossier sous ne nez de Don.

- C'est écrit ici Don ! Je ne l'ai pas inventé.

- QUOI ! Mais de quoi parles tu ?

- Lis. Lis et tu comprendras.

Don parcourut le dossier.

- Charlie, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce --

Charlie lui arracha pratiquement le dossier des mains et pointa du doigts plusieurs paragraphes surlignés.

- C'est pourtant clair. Là, _là_ !!!

- Euh, Charlie, je --

Exaspéré, Charlie leva les bras au ciel.

- Je suis allé à l'USGSet j'ai demandé les relevés du séisme et … et --

Il s'étrangla et ne termina pas sa phrase. Il serra juste le dossier contre sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers Don. Le regard complètement dévasté de son frère bouleversa Don qui faillit le prendre dans ses bras tant l'envie de le réconforter était forte.

- Et quoi ? Demanda t-il, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Rien Don, ils n'ont rien, selon eux ce séisme n'a pas d'explication rationnelle. Il n'aurait pas du avoir lieu ! Tu comprends maintenant ! C'est moi !!! Je … je voulais qu'ils meurent tous !!

- Oooh, Charlie …

- Et … et toi … je croyais que tu étais mort … et … mais … rien non plus. J'ai tué ces gens et je t'ai sauvé, Kraft a raison et --

Cette fois, Don écouta son cœur et attira Charlie à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras. Charlie resta un long moment, complètement rigide contre sa poitrine puis brusquement, comme une digue qui lâche sous le poids de l'eau accumulée, Charlie laissa le chagrin, la peur, le submerger.

Don resta silencieux, serrant juste Charlie contre lui. Des dizaines d'images l'assaillaient : Charlie à 5 ans, le genou écorché, Charlie à 7 ans, après la mort de Plush, son premier Koï (41), Charlie à 10 ans, à 12, à 29 … différent et toujours le même. Ce que l'on disait était vrai : votre petit frère reste toujours votre petit frère.

- Hey, murmura t-il dans les boucles brunes, et si je te racontais l'histoire des feux follets …

**Fin … enfin, non, j'avoue : j'ai déjà commencé une suite, histoire de développer un peu l'histoire des nouveaux « talents » de Charlie. **

(36) Personnage de ma fic' « Agnus Déi ».

(37) Le docteur William Bradford, un psychiatre travaillant pour le FBI, apparaît dans 3 épisodes de la saison 3 et un épisode de la saison 5.

(38) Film Liaison Fatale (1988) : dans ce film, l'aventure libertine de Dan Gallagher (joué par Michael Douglas), un avocat new-Yorkais père de famille avec Alex Forrest (Glenn Close), une éditrice célibataire, va se transformer en un véritable cauchemar amoureux et passionnel. J'avais 20 ans lors de la sortie de ce film et il m'avait fasciné.

(39) Je n'ai jamais vu de feu follet mais ce n'est guère étonnant : les cercueils sont de meilleurs qualité et nos corps qui ont consommé plus d'antibiotiques que ceux de nos ancêtres se décomposent plus lentement. Il ne reste que les marais direz vous, oui, mais nous avons pratiquement asséché ou assaini tous ces derniers !

(40) En 2000, l'Institut des Mathématiques Clay a listé 7 grands défis mathématiques réputés insurmontables. Il est acquis que ces défis, s'ils étaient résolus, feraient grandement avancer la science. Leur résolution a donc été mise à pris à un million de dollars. Seul un de ses défis a été résolus : il s'agit de la conjoncture de Poincarré (résolu par le mathématicien Grigori Perelman en 2003).

(41) Carpe Koï : ce sont les fameux poissons de Charlie ! On les voit dans deux épisodes de la saison 1 puis dans un épisode de la saison 4. La carpe Koï est un poisson ornemental japonais (mais originaire de Chine), son nom est la contraction du terme « nishikigoi ». C'est un symbole d'amour et de virilité que l'on retrouve couramment dans la culture japonaise. La carpe Koï est végétarienne et elle est si routinière qu'elle finit souvent par manger dans la main de son propriétaire (s'il l'est aussi, bien entendu !). Autre petit détail : c'est un poisson très onéreux (jusqu'à 180 000 euros pour les plus rares … pièces) ! (source : wikipédia).


End file.
